Demons Basket
by DarkFireyRose
Summary: This is a cross over with IY and Fruits Basket.But what links them together.Find out and read.
1. Mikoto

**Demons Basket: Chapter 1- Mikoto**

Intro-Hi.Well this is a cross between Inu Yasha and Fruits Basket and some of me.It's really cool.I was day dreaming as my best friendMarilyn says,'I'm always in a dreaming state' That's how I made this story.This is my first FanFic so don't turn me into dust.

Mikoto is ne out of two daughters of Tasha and Inutaisho.She has one sister and two brothers.Unlike her brothers she had brown hair to the base of her neck and hazel eyes.Her brothers had different mothers.HerHer sister is her twin.Her older brother had a dog demon mother.Her twin sister is ten minutes younger.Her youngest sibling had a human mother.Mikoto's mother was a wolf demon.Mikoto had wolf tail and dog ears.Mikoto found out her younger brother Inu Yasha and a girl named Kagome could go to the future.When she found out she wanted her tail and ears to be human.She also wanted to go to the future herself.Mikoto stated to try and make some type of magic to make them go away for awhile.The only this was that she couldn't hug any guy.Mikoto went to meet Kagome once to get inlisted in a high school.But of corse not hers.That would be akward.She choose a school that she thought would be cool.

**End of Chapter**

**Yuki-**May you please tell me when me and my friends and family join?

**Mikoto-**Yeah.Yuki loosen up you and Fluffstir.Oh and Yuki next chapter.

**Sesshoumaru-**I don't like being called fluffstir so if you'd be nice to cease.

**Mikoto-**Or else what?

**Sess-**I'll kill you.

**Mikoto-**Okay Fluffstir.HAHAHA

**Kyo-**Do you really have a death wish?

**Mikoto-**Maybe.HAHAHA

**Inu Yasha-**I don't see what's funny.

**Mikoto-**Oh shut up pup.We need to go to the next chapter.


	2. High School

**Chapter 2-High School**

Intro-Here's Fruits Basket gang.So let's get on with this.

Mikoto showed up for school the next day.The teacher Mr. Yamagochi had made the class settle down.

Then he stood up to the class,"Class we have two new students.First we have Mikoto Inu."

(Hey the inu family didn't have a last name and when it comes to last names I'm not that creative.)The whole class looked at her in wonder.

The teacher spoke again,"Here is Kyo Sohma."

The two new students where forced to sit together.This was a bad thing for one the only desk that was avalibale for them were next to Yuki Sohma.

Yuki smiled at Mikoto,"Hi I'm Yuki Sohma.So if you need any help or a study buddy where do you live?"

Mikoto thought,'What famous words do I want to use this time?'

She answered,"Why do you really want to know?You are really a weirdly most polite guy."

Yuki looked at her strangly.No girl had ever saidanything like that to him.

Yuki opened his mouth,"Well,I was just wanting to know."

Mikoto said harshly,"If yareally want to know so badly just follow me home."

Then out of nowhere Kyo puts his hand on her sholder and said,"Now you're my kind of girl."

Then the class saw him being flipped to the ground.

"Don't ever touch me again."Mikoto said.(Remeber her spell)

"I have no promblem with tht"Kyo said.

That was all.After school she walked to the woods.She didn't know that she was being followed by Yuki.She just kept walking until she found a tree that she like.Then she jumped to the nearest tree branch.

Yuki jumped out of no where and asked,"Why in the world are you sleeping ouy here?"

Mikoto got out of the tree,"Why are you following me?"

Yuki went first,"Miss. Inu you said I could."

Mikoto said,"Cause I live here."

Yuki asked,"Scince when have you been living here?"

Mikoto yelled,"Scince my family...ah because I can!"

Yuki asked,"What was that about your family?"

"None of your businesse.Now please go away."

Yuki looked at her and said,"What if I said I could give you a room if you can clean the ouse?"

Mikoto looked up,"I'd say hello.Where is it?"

Yuki said,"Hello house mate."

**End Of Chapter**

**Kyo-**Ow!My head hurts.

**Mikoto-**What did you expect?

**Yuki-**Stupid Kyo!

**Kyo-**Damn Yuki!

**Mikoto-**I have a secret you don't know.

**Shigure-**Tell us!

**Yuki-**Be polite.


	3. Home Sweet Dirt?

**Chapter 3-Home Sweet Dirt?**

Intro-So Mikoto's a demon no one knows.Yuki and Kyo are part of the Zodiac and no one knows.Yuki had just invited Mikoto to live with them.

Mikoto walked in,"This is a very...Intresting place.So...dirty."

Shigure had looked up from the newspaper,"So.What is this gorgous creature doing here?"

Yuki got in the door,"She's living here.And she helps us with our promblem."

Mikoto looked at Shigure,"Well, ah, thanks.I guesse all I need to do is get to know where everything is.Then I need to go see a friend.If that's alright of corse.I will clean but I like cleaning in the morning."

Kyo had just wlakd in,"If you can take care of yourself."

Mikoto looked stubernly,"I know how to take care of myself.Trust me."

Then Yuki gave a private tour of the house.Mikoto had found her room and put what she did have into the room.She went to the door and got a coat.(It was December.She got in school late.)

She yelled to the whole house,"I'm going to Kagome's house.Bye!"

Mikoto started to run to Kagome's house knowing either she or her brother Inu Yasha would want to see each other.So Mikoto walked up to the door and knocked.

"Is Kagome home or is she going to the well now?"

Kagome's mother looked at Mikoto,"Well roght now she is getting ready to go."

Mikoto explained,"Well, I'm from that time.I'm Inu Yasha's older sister.You probably haven't heard of me."

Kagome's mother told Mikoto that Kagome was in the kitchen.Mikoto had just walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Kagome!"

"Oh, hi Mikoto.Planning to go back for a while?"

"Only for a couple of hours.Just to tell my dad where I'm at.And of corse Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru.If they don't know where I'm at you know what happens.Inu Yasha does the same with you."

"How was you first day?"

"Well...Kyo a guy that likes me and my loving heart got flipped."

"Mikoto why?"

"Well, he touch my sholder.If a guy hugs me they can see my ears and tail."

"Mikoto knowing you there is more."

"Well after school I was going in a tree to slepp but a boy named Yuki caught me.Yuki invited me to live with him.So now I'm living with three guys.Yuki,Kyo,and Shigure.They're cousins."

Kagome shook her head.

"Well, Mikoto are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Mikoto and Ka gome gone to the well and jumped down.When they got back to Mikoto's time InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Inutaisho were standing at the well.

Mikoto was surprised,"Hi daddy.Probably wonder where I was huh?"

Inutaisho stood up,"Yes.So?"

"Dad I'm 200 years old why can't I live my life?"

Inutaisho looked at his daughter,"Because you are only 200 and a female.You can pass as a 15 or 16 year old girl."

Mikoto looked into Inutaisha's eyes,"I was on the other side."

Inuyasha snorted,"We knida already know that."

Mikoto stuck out her toungue,"I didn't know.After all you are really stupid pup."

Inutaisho looked at his two children,"Knock it off.Mikoto tell me more."

Mikoto turned her back on Inuyasha,"I was at a high school and inlisted."

Sesshoumaru asked,"So where are you sleeping?"

Mikoto looked at her feet,"I'm living with 3 guys."

Inutaish and Inuyasha's eyes almost popped out,"You're what!"

Sesshoumaru calmly said,"You know that could be a dangerous."

Mikoto said softly,"As long as none of them hug me I'm okay."

Inutaisho shook his head,"Did I forget to say on the full moon no magic works on demons?"

Mikoto looked at him,"That's tomorrow.I have to fake sick or something.I have to go back."

Inutaisho starring now said,"You can do everything in the day just make sure you aren't seen after dark."

"Okay dad."

**End Of Chapter**

**Sesshoumaru-**This is a bad idea.

**Inutaisho-**Well, it's her secret.

**Inuyasha-**It's still the stupidest thing she could do.

**Inutaisho-**She's a careful girl.

**Inuyasha-**She doesn't think before she says anything.

**Sesshoumaru-**We haven't seen her twin yet.

**Inutaisho-**She's been missing ovr a couple of months noe.

**Inuyasha-**Doesn't mean a damn thing!

**Sesshoumaru-**Mikoto need to be careful.


	4. Stupid Kyo

**Chapter 4- Stupid Kyo**

Intro-Who will find out Mikoto's secret?Will Mikoto find out about the Sohma's curse?

Mikoto looked at her butt this morning,'Well I geusse dad was right.'

So she got into her uniform and walked downstairs.She had woken up early and was surprised to see Kyo.

"Kyo, What the hell are you doing?"

Kyo looked up surprised as well,"Well I'm an early person.Looks like I'm not the only one.So why are you up?"

"Okay to tell ya the truth..."

"Well spit it out or I'll hit it out of you."

"Not that you scare me I want to get some cleaning done.And it's a full moon today so I have to go to sleep early."

Then Mikoto had thought about what she said then thought'God damn it.I just given mself away'

Kyo looked at her and shrugged.

Mikoto sighed,"That boy is stupier then I thought."

Luckily Kyo was out of ear shot.Then around 6:30 everyone was waking up.Yuki and Shigure were really grumpy in the morning.They noticed that Mikoto was wide awake to their surprise and the whole house was clean.At 6:50 exact Mikoto started to walk toschool.Kyo ran to catch up with Mikoto.

"So, why are you blowing me off?"

Mikoto stoped,"Well, lets see.Maybe the way we kinda started the day off."

"Mikoto what did I do?"

Mikoto had turned around,"I don't like people sneeking up on me in the morning.Last time that happened I almost killed my...brother.And he almost killed me."

Kyo looked at her,"I can understand.I keep getting defeated by that damn Yuki."

"No you can't.Trust me."

Mikoto started running to school before Kyo could see crying.

Mikoto thought,'Thank goodness he didn't see me cry.'

After class Mikoto went straight home.She went to the kitchen.She made rice and had put some flavoring in it.Then she put it in the fridge.She put a sticky note on the fridge it said:

_Hey guys!Foods in the fridge._

_Warm it up and eat.Don't disturb me._

_I'm sleeping.Had a long day._

The guys had walked in from walking and after school programs.Yuki and Kyo were impressed that she got all of it done in a quik time.Then Yuki went upstairs and saw a shadowy figure and followed it.The figure went in Mikoto's room.Yuki had kicked down the door and saw Mikoto.She was in her gown.But something was different about her.She had...a tail and dog ears.

Yuki looked,"What happened?"

Mikotot told him,"Well.I'm not of this time.Follow me."

She went down from the window and onto the ground.Mikoto went to Kagome's with Yuki following.Knowing Kagome is in her time Mikoto went to the well.She took Yuki's hand and jumped into the well.

Yuki blushed and asked,"Where are we going?"

"This might be hard to grip but I'm a demon.My mom is a wolf demon and my dad is a dog demon.That's how I got my last name.I made it up.Sad yeah.Don't tell.That's why I'm not close to guys."

**End Of Chapter**

**Mikoto-**That was a long chapter.

**Yuki-**I still can't believe your a demon.

**Mikoto-**It makes ya wonder whats in the next chapter.


	5. Mikoto's Secret

**Chapter 5- Mikoto's Secret**

Intro-Yuki found out Mikoto's a demon.So will Yuki tell her about his curse?

Yuki looked around.He saw none of the homes that were usually there.

"Where are all the houses?"

"Um.Yuki, I'm from the past.Like more then 500 years."

Yuki started to feel pretty bad.He found out a big secret of hers yet she was still in the dark.He closed his eyes and hugged Mikoto.Then a big poof was heard.

Mikoto looked down,"Yuki?Is that you?"

Yuki squeked from his rat form,"Yes.If a person from the oposite sex hugs me I turn into this."

Kagome was yelling,"Inuyasha I think your sister is back."

Then another poof went up and Yuki was naked.Inuyasha was there with Kagome on his back.Mikoto looked away from Yuki not knowing that her brother and her friend were there.

Mikoto yelled while being very flustered,"Why didn't you say you are naked when you turn back!Put clothes on fast before anyone sees you and me here and you naked!"

Inuyasha taped her on the sholder,"To late.Me and Kagome saw your little boyfriend naked."He laughed hard.

Mikoto while blushing,"Well, he has a family cure.If he hugs people of the oposite sex he poofs and turns into a rat.He's so adorible.It reminds me.I'm getting three pets.Oh, tell dad he's getting a tiger for his birthday this year."

Inuyasha said,"You know if one of them hug you or you hug them their curse is cancealed out by your magic and turn you into your real form."

Mikoto yelled,"I know that.I'm older then you."

Inuyasha stuburnly,"So What!You're only 100 years older then me!"

Yuki looked up,"You're what?How old are you?"

Mikoto starring daggers at Inuyasha in anger while telling Yuki,"I'm only 200 and young."

Then she remebered,"This is my stuburn half human half dog demon brother Inuyasha.Inuyasha this is the guy in the house Yuki Sohma."

They just mearly looked at each other.

Yuki whispered into Mikoto's ear,"We might as well go now we have to go to bed."

Mikoto took Yuki's hand,"Well, don't tell Shigure and Kyo."

Mikoto and Yuki jumped into the well and found themselves in current times.Mikoto and Yuki climbed back through Mikoto's bedroom window.It was open from when they jumped out earilyer.They went to bed.The next day they saw a sign on the door of each of their doors saying Mikoto went to the pet store to get 4 pets.One pet for her dad.Saying that her dad's b-day is coming up and he is living in a different country.When she came home she had three very different pets.The only things in common was what their names were based on and that they are all females.She was in a little hostile mood.Shigure saw this and was wondering,"So why so angry?"

Mikoto just looked up with fire in her eyes,"They didn't have any tigers,Komoto dragons or any boa constrictors."

Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure just looked in amazement.

Kyo looked pusseled,"Why did you want them?"

Mikoto looked even more hostile then ever,"Duh!Because I wanted a komoto dragon and a boa constrictor and my dad wanted a tiger or I wanted to give him a tiger.Hoping that it would scratch him or something."

Yuki looked at the pets,"So why a cat,dog, and a cat?"

Mikoto now a little calmer,"I love dogs espeacily chow-chows their my fav.I got a cat so I have something that will purr.Rats are just cool."

Today unlike her uniform she was in something different.Her hair now had red high lights.She had black nail polish and black tight tang top with baggy army pants with black vans.And she also had a badage on her lower back.She had 3 piercings on herears and one on her belly.The boys could see because her tang top was a little higher than her belly button.She had a couple of bags full of new clothes.

Kyo intrested in her asian cat asked,"What are their names?"

Mikoto said putting away pet's food and treats,"My cat is Mary,My dog's Joan, and my rat's clair.Their named after cathlic saints."

Yuki looked at her lower back,"What's with the badage?"

Mikoto looked up from what she was doing,"It's a tatoo."

That had gotten Kyo's attetion,"Of what?"

Mikoto said looking down,"A wolf and a new and full moon next to it.That's why it's long."

Mikoto then got over herself as ahe had mixed her pet's food with treats.She gone to her room to place her pets' belongings in a chest.

**End of Chapter**

**Mikoto-**Wow a long chapter 'Yawn' I'm gone.


	6. Fish,Shrimp,and Marriage

**Chapter 6-Fish, shrimp, and Marriage**

Intro-Lets read and find out what comes next.

Mikoto had gotten up at her usual earlyness.She walked Joan, cleaned Mary's litter box, and cleaned Clair's cage.Then gave her pets the usual food but when she went to put shrimp and fish in Mary's bowl she couldn't find any.Now she was angry.

Mikoto yelled,"Who ate Mary's fish and shrimp!I had to pay for those!"

Yuki and Shigure came down to calm her down.Kyo came down very slowly and guilt filled like.

"So why did you eat her food?"Mikoto ready to kill him.

"Well I was hungry and I didn't know" Kyo looked unregreatable.

Kyo then saw the fire from the other day come back.The chow-chow,rat, and of corse the cat were looking at Kyo.

Mikoto was standing with her fists to her sides,"So now you better explain to Mary why she doesn't have any shrimp or fish."

Kyo looked at her crazt,"Why should I?"

Mikoto took a step towards him and Yuki had put his arms around her.

"Oh, no!Yuki why!You promised!"Mikoto yelled.

To Kyo and Shigure's surprie they didn't see a rat.

"How come?Are you a..."Kyo had just looked at her.

She had a fluffy tail and some dog ears.Her arms were crossed unhappily.

"I knew it!Something was up with you.But I still don't get why Yuki isn't a rat.

Mikoto looked up and said,"I'm a demon from long ago.I'm well a little old.But to demons I'm very young.I'm half dog demon and half wolf demon.That's why you could see a lot of wolfs around here.And I had a spell that as long as any body from the oposite sex hugs me I'm well.As you see.During the full moon all magic doesn"t work on demons so I appear as myself.Yuki didn't puff the first time cause my spell cancels out his and the Sohma's and anyother curse that has anything to do with huging.And if I'm in my own appearence the curse is well, not cancealed.Any questions?"

Mikoto caught her breath as Kyo raised his hand,"How old are you?"

Mikoto looked at Kyo,"How about you buy me new fish and shrimp for Mary then I'll answer all of your questions."

When he left Shigure looked at her,Tell me about your family and really how old are you?"

Mikoto took in a deep breath,"My dad is over 1000 years old and is a dog demon.My mom is or was a wolf demon and currently dead.Both of my brothers have different mothers.My older brother is half dog demon and half human.And I'm..."Mikoto said under her breath,"I'm 200"

Shigure said,"I don't care how old you are just tell me."

Mikoto looked downand a little louder,I'm 200."

Shigure then looked at her.He didn't laugh or looked scored;he just looked.

Shigure smiled,"No wonder your so much of awise ass."

Yuki now clothed and human again asked,"Well since your 200 haven't you've been married?"

Mikoto looked at Yuki,"Don't ask about that.My dad has arrange so many marriage.Then that one who servived."

Kyo came in with bags in his hands,"What do you mean servived?"

Mikoto laughed awardly,"It's just most of the arrang marriages end up like either me or one of my brothers killing the guy.That is to my dad's dismay.For the fact that my dad thinks that I can't get guys.Look at me!God damn dad.Knows that I have about 300 demons, 200 halfs and more then 100 human men lining up to either be my boyfriend or be my husband."

Shigure asked,"How many?"

Mikoto told the truth,"I killed 2 and Sesshy killed 10 and Inuyasha killed 10.But the guy now Koga is still alive.So now I think I guesse I'm married."

Yuki looked up,"You had 22 guys die because they married you.And you plan to make it 23 with this Koga guy?Are you well...still a virgin?"

Mikoto said,"I didn't plan to kill them.They didn't want to devours me so yeah.And Koga I think he is following me because my wolves have found his clan.And well you can say I'm the leader of the pack of wolves.And well I am still a virgin."

Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki looked surprised,"You're 200 and married 22 times and still a virgin!"

Mikoto said,"Well, I haven't found the right guy and I have killed all my husbands before the honey moon anyway."

Then out of no where a knock came at the door.Mikoto got to the door and opened it.Now she had seen everything but not this.Her two brothers,a little girl, Kagome, and her father.To her surprise her two brothers weren't fighting but looked at her.

Mikoto looked at them,"Come in I guesse."

Then all of them came in.

Mikoto joked,"So fluffstir, still as cold as an ice fortress.I see you have a little companion.Going to eat her after fatening her up?"

Sesshoumaru just looked up unfazed,"Still have a scence if humor I see.This little one is Rin.She's adopted by me.So I guesse your her aunt."

Mikoto looked at her for a minute,"So aren't cha gonna give your aunt a big hug?"

Rin came up and huged her.

"You are so adorible.I just keep you here for a week if it's alright with the old fluffstir."

Sesshy looked up,"Knock yourself out."

Rin looked up happy,"So what are we going to do?"

Mikoto said,"A lot of girl stuff.Well it's late.I guesse Yuki can you please take a big shirt out of my third drawer and tuck the little sweet."

Yuki just took the little girl's hand and took her to Mikoto's room.Mikoto looked at her dad not joking anmore,"So what's with the family gathering for?"

Inutaisho said,"Your husband is worried about you."

Mikoto said,"I'm not leaving."

Inutaisho looked firmly,"That's why your brothers are here to force you out."

Kagome spoke up,"Don't take her!She didn't do anything!Inuyasha don't take her don't force her!"

Sessy said coldly but full of love,"We aren't going to force her.Do you want to know about all of her husbands just dieing?"

Inutaisho stared,"So you know.What?"

Inuyasha said,"We've been killing them.We can't find Koga so he's a lucky one."

Inutaisho stared at his children,"Why are you killing innosent men?"

Mikoto took a step,"They are not my love.You expect me to marry and have sex with men I don't love.Why don't you arrange marriage for my brothers?"

Inutaisho said,"Because they are men and can defend themselves."

This time without thinking Kyo jumped in,"Mikoto can defend herself.She killed 2 out of 22 husbands and besides she has 2 powerful and caring brothers."

Inutaisho looked surprised,"You killed 2 men?"

Mikoto looked up,"Yes the first 2."

Inutaisho looked surprised,"THose 2 were the strongest."

Mikoto braged,"They weren't that strong.After I had learned some stuff from you, pup, and fluffstir here."

After a couple of seconds of silence Inutaisho stood up and gave Mikoto a hug,"See you later."

Mikoto huged Sesshy,"Well bye Mr. Fluffstir."

Then she hugged Inu,"Take care of yourself and Kagome.See ya in 5 days.Bye pup."

Then she came to Kagome.She gave Kagome a hug after all she was almost family,"Take care.Make sure no one bullies you.Also help pup and fluff get alond better.Oh, and keep pup out of trouble espeacially when he's hurt."

With that everyone left.

Shigure yarned,"Well.It's getting late.And tommorrow we have to take care of 2 girls.And if Rin is anything like her aunt we need all the sleep we can get."

At that moment Yuki came sown stairs.

"Well Mikoto.You need to tell Rin that your pets aren't mean or ugly.She is scared of them.So now she's stuck in my room."

Mikoto grinned at him,"Well, I'm sorry but you have to sleep in my room with my pets.That way I'm sleeping with Rin.Your bed is big enough for 2 right?I've never been in your room."

Yuki just shook his head.

**End of Chapter**

**Mikoto-**Great so where am I sleeping?

**Kyo-**Don't get mad at me!

**Mikoto-**I'm not mad at me!

**Kyo-**That's such a big lie.

**Yuki-**Well I guesse we wee in next chapter.


	7. What's sex?

**Chapter 7-What's sex?**

Intro-Rin is with the Sohma's and Mikoto has no more arrange marriages.Shigure,Kyo, and Yuki know about Mikoto.Now Mikoto may have to bunk up with someone but who?

"Well, Yuki.I don't want to wake her up.She must of traveled a long way."Mikoto said.

Yuki said,"So what are we going to do?"

Kyo didn't want this to happen but,"I guess Mikoto has to think of something."

Kyo thought,'Well at least I didn't say anything.'

Mikoto took a deep breath and sighed,"I guess Yuki you have to sleep in my bed with me and my pets."(She sleeps with her pets)

Kyo's heart was strok right then and there.Then Kyo thought of something"Why don't I sleep with you and Yuki sleep in my bed?"

Mikoto just shrugged,"I really don't care because after tonight Rin is going to get used to my pets.And I'm tired.I'm going to bed."

She looked at Joan, Mary, and Claire,"Come on we're going to bed."

As soon as she was out of sight Shigure looked at the boys,"Kyo, go in your room and Yuki in mine."

Kyo shook his head,"No because you're a real perv."

Yuki nodded his head.If it was one thing that the boys can agree on is that Shigure was a real pervert.

Shigure then said,"Well, Kyo you can't go up because you like her."

Mikoto came back down,"You know I can hear you.After all I'm a demon.So keep it down!"

Then she went back up.

Kyo then whispered,"Well, Yuki likes her too."

Yuki looked very pink now said,"I don't care who sleeps where."

Then for the second time Mikoto came down.Now she was in loose purple pajama pants and a loose purple pajama top.She came down grabbed both of the boys callors and looked at them.Mikoto looked at them and said,"I'm going to solve this promblem easily.Put your feet in the middle and both.I'm putting mine in too.Oh, Shigure just go to bed."

Mikoto then added,Now the two people out first are bunking together."

Mikoto Mikoto Yuki Yuki Kyo Kyo

Pink Pink You Stink Pink Pink

You Stink Pink Pink You

stink

Mikoto looked at the boys,"Looks like I'm sleeping with my pets and one of you."

Yuki Kyo Kyo

Pink Pink You

Stink

Kyo looked at the way it was,I want a do over."

Mikoto looked at him,"Okay last time and different way too."

Mikoto Yuki Kyo Mikoto Yuki Kyo

My mother Said To Pick The

very best one and you are

not it

"Yuki you out first!"

Mikoto Kyo Mikoto Yuki Kyo

My mother said to pick

the very best one and

you are not it.

"Who ever gets out next sleps with my pets and Yuki.Oh Kyo no do overs.The other's in Kyo's room."

Mikoto Kyo Mikoto Kyo

my mother said to

pick the very best

one and you are

not it

Mikoto Mikoto Kyo

my mother said

to pick the

very best one

and you are

not it

Mikoto Kyo

my mother

said to

pick the

very best

one and

you are

not it

"Looks like Kyo and Yuki are sleeping with my pets and I'm in Kyo's in Kyo's room.Unless you want to have the room to yourselves of core."Mikoto teased.

"No it's okay we're good."Yuki said.

Then Mikoto laughed on her way to Kyo's room.Before the boys had a chance in going up stairs she came out with a pillow and a blanket in the living room.

Kyo looked at her,"Is there something wrong with my room?"'

Mikoto looked at the boys,"Look and you will see an unconcience husband."

Shigure came out,"I heard a lot of banging."

Kyo and Yuki looked at him.(Shigure you know dog)

Mikoto said,"Well,I made my husband unconcians.Can you be a sweet heart and drop him off at this address and ask for Inuyasha or Kagome.They will know what to do.Oh, don't worry if he wakes.He's tied up."

Mikoto gave him an address.He just went off and did what he was told.By the time he got home Mikoto was asleep on the couch and there were some wolve surrounding her.When Rin woke up she saw her aunt still asleep.

Kyo whispered in Rin's ear,"Go and jump on her.She'll wake up."

Knowing nothing of her aunt she did as Kyo said.Rin jumped on her stomach,"Ouch!I'm up Rin.Just tell Kyo he's dead when you go home okay."

Then Mikoto had clobbered Kyo enough to make him cry.Then she made breakfast for Rin, Yuki,herself, her wolves, pets, and Shigure.She put Rin in her lap and said,"You see all the wolves right."Rin had nodded,"Well they and my pets are harmless and won't hurt you.So tonight you will sleep with me and my pets.My dog's name is Joan.She's very friendly.Claire is a very cool pet.Just don't step on her on her.Then there is Mary my cat.She can be rude at times like Kyo here but deep down she likes ya.Just feed her one day.Oh, this is Shigure."

Shigure looked over his newspaper,"Hello"

"Oh, that's Yuki and over there is Kyo."

Yuki waved at Rin and Kyo just nodded.

Rin out of no where said,"You should get married and have kids with Yuki.He's very nice.Oh, and you should have heard him talk about you.He said that you were the-"

This time Yuki had came over and put his hand over her mouth.Then let go.

"-pretty, very pretty and that he wished that he was your boyfriend and that you were his first which I have no idea what he is talking about, can you tell me aunt Mikoto?"

Mikoto thought for a second then said,"You don't have to call me aunt Mikoto.Just call me Auntie or Aunt Mik or something.Oh before I tell you what I think Yuki means what do you call my brother?"

Rin looked up,"I call him Lord Sesshoumaru of corse."

Mikoto shook her head,"Rin my little niece and only niece I hope.Don't call him that call him Lord fluffy or fluffy but don't call fluffstir that's my nickname for him 'k kido."

"Okay.He means he wants me to be his first well to have-"

Shigure had put his hand on her mouth,"She's to you-Ewww!"

Before he could finish the word young Mikoto stuck her toungue out and touch it with Shigure's hand.

"What are you talking about your not the one with the toungue now I have to wash my toungue 50 times.Well Rin he wants me to be the first to have sex with him."

Yuki blushed on the spot.

Then Rin asked,"Aunt Mikey what is sex?"

Mikoto sighed,"Did fluffstir tell you anything about family life?"

Rin shook her head.

Mikoto her hand,"Then we have much to talk about espeacially what is coming up soon as you become closer to 12."

Then they walked up to Mikoto's room.Kyo and Shigure looked at Yuki and looked at Mikoto's room and heard some'Ewww' and some 'Gross' then 'why' from the room.Kyo was the first to speak,"Why did you tell a little girl who is now going to know so much from her aunt bacause of you.Damn Rat!"

Mean while with Mikoto

"Okay sex is how kids are in the world.Ask fluffstir when you see him at the end of the week.Now say Ewww.Really loudly"

"Ewwww!"

"And soon your period is going to start."(She talked all about that but I don't need to write it right?)

Then they finally went out of the room.

"Now don't tell anyone what we talked about only fluffstir okay."

"Okay Aunt Mikey."

"So now we go shopping bacause those clothes are way out of style.Oh and maybe a tatoo.You can see mine right?"

"Aunt Mikoey it has a wolf and roses with full moon and thorns pointed to names.Tasha, Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Brittany, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure.Where's my name?"

Mikoto was getting looked at by the Sohma family,"If you look Kagome's name isn't up there.Ineed to add you and Kagome to it.It will be done today okay."

Rin smiled and walked to the door.

**End of Chapter**

**Kyo-**Who the hell is Brittany?

**Mikoto-**It's none of your businesse.

**Yuki-**Please tell us.

**Mikoto-**Hell no.

**Kyo-**Why the hell not?

**Mikoto-**You'll find out later I hope.She's been missing for months.

**Rin-**What are we going to do?

**Mikoto-**Go shopping.

**Rin-**For what?

**Mikoto-**A lot of thingd


	8. Curiousity made the cat laugh?

**Chapter 8- Curiousity made the cat laugh?**

Intro-Okay Rin and Mikoto are out shopping.You will never guess who they see!

"Okay here is the tatoo parlor.I'll just tell them what I need and then pay and get out of here."Mikoto said looking at Rin.

Mikoto went in and put Rin in a seat.After that Mikoto went into a both.

Sohmas

Yuki yelled,"I'm going crazy.What did she say?"

Shigure said,"Well, she put music on."

Kyo said,"I"m going to the tatoo parlor in the mall."

Shigure and Yuki looked at them curiously.

Kyo got annoyed,"I'm asking Rin what Mikoto said."

Yuki got his jaket.It was January so it was cold.Kyo had taken his motocycle and Yuki got into his blue Mustange GT.Then drove to the parlor as well.Kyo had arrived first.He ran towards the parlor.But he was a second to late.

Mikoto & Rin

Rin and Mikoto had gone to a shoe store.(Rin was now 11 so she was at Mikoto's chest.Well Mikoto was 5'2)

"So your about the same size I was at 11.You are soon about to be my size I guess."

They basicly got almost the whole store.Most of the shoes were black,red, and green.After that they bumped into Yuki butdidn't really notice.So they kept walking to the cloths store.

Yuki

"Was that Mikoto?"Yuki asked himself.

He started towards the clothes store where he thought they went but not the right one.

Kyo

"Hi have you seen two girls come in?One wanted to add two names to her tatoo and the other like 11 years old." asked Kyo.

The tatoo guy,"Yeah.She wanted Rin and Kagome or something right?"

Kyo nodded.

"They went to a shoe store.She was talking about going to get a lot of shoes."

Mikoto & Rin

They had gotten into a clothes store.

"So what do you want?I am getting some skirts, Shirts, and jeans.I think you can get that."

Rin walked to the girls section,"Aunt Mikey can get this and some of these?"

Rin had 5 pairs of blue jeans, 1 pink short skirt, red short skirt, black short skirt, black dress,5 pairs of tan jeans,3 pairs of black jeans, one shirt that said,'I'm bitchy and Proud', one black t-shirt that said'Life is rough.What are you going to do about it?' one tank top,spegaty straps of red, black, pink, and green, one pink t-shirt saying,'Can't have or hadle this', and some dark make up and blue highlighting die.

Mikoto said,"Good call I'll need to get that shirt in black and more jeans."

After Mikoto got her 3 jeans each in blue, tan, and black and a couple of t-shirts and tank tops.She gave the money she was saving for more clothes.Then they went to the piercing place to give Rin fer first piercing.Then she saw her brother Inuyasha.Rin and Mikoto had a lot of bags so Mikoto went up to him.

"So little bro can you help us with the bags?"Mikoto begged.

Inuyasha turned around with his aditude,"Why should I?"

Yuki & Kyo

Kyo bumped into Yuki.

Yuki yelled,"Watch were you're going!"

Kyo yelled back,"Why don't you!"

Then they both noticed Rin wondering around at the earring and Mikoto pleading at a guy with a badanna on with silver hair.

Yuki said,"Well while Mikoto is talking to Inuyasha we can ask what she told Rin."

They both sneeked towards Rin and Yuki grabbed her hand.Rin was about to scream but Kyo put his hand over her mouth,"Shhh.Rin it's just-Ewwww!"

Rin stuck her toungue out.

She said,"Well you're not the one with the toungue.I don't know where your hands been."

Yuki looked at her,"Mikoto's influence has denfetily sunken into you.Anyways what did you get told on the room?"

Rin looked at Mikoto,"I was told not to tell anyone by Aunt Mikey unless your fluffy."

Kyo said,"Well she said to tell us."

Rin shrugged,"Okay she said,'Sex is why kids are on the world' then she told me to say 'Ewww' at a couple times.But said nothing for an hour but when to say what.Then she said'...'"

Yuki and Kyo just sat there and laughed.

Mikoto & Inuyasha

"Please, please, please!" Mikoto begged with puppy dog eyes.

Inuyasha looked once,"Oh, alright.But don't kill me."

Mikoto's beg bacame an angry look,"Why would I?"

Inuyasha got frighten when he saw the fire in her eyes,"Well I didn't kill Koga.I just made him go home."

Mikoto smiled,"Okay.As long as he isn't near me I'm cool."

Mikoto found Rin and gave Inuyasha some bags.Inuyasha got 20 bags,Rin got 4 and Mikoto got 10.They went to Mikoto's black spyder Eclips.(It was a chrismas present from the Sohma's)They put all the bags in the trunk and left.

Kyo, Yuki & Shigure

Shigure smiled,"So you got here before the punkrock Aunt."

Yuki and Kyo just laughed.

Shigure looked puzzeled,"What's so funny?"

Kyo said,"Just what Mikoto told Rin."

Shigure smiled,"What did she say?"

At this time Inuyasha came through the door,"I can't believe you made me carry all of this!"

He put all 20 of the bags.

Mikoto yelled,"Put it up stairs so it's easy to put in my room and we can get in!"

Rin came in and put the 4 bags upstairs and Mikoto put hers in her room.She was grabbed by a guy around her waist.She then screamed at knowing that it was...

**End of Chapter**

**Mikoto-**Inuyasha get me away from him!

**Yuki-**Help her!

**Kyo-**I thought you said you can take care of yourself!

**Mikoto-**Oh, Shut up!Help me!


	9. Mikoto's Husband

**Chapter 9-Mikoto's Husband**

Intro-So now Mikoto is caught by the waist by someone.

"Oh god!Help!"Mikoto yelled.

Koga whispered,"You don't need help.It's just your husband."

Mikoto hissed,"Well I don't need a husband.My dad said it."

Just then Inuyasha had came in.His mouth opened,"Let go of Mikoto!"

Yuki and Kyo looked at the demon that had grabbed Mikoto's waist.

Then out of no where she yells,"Well if you guys are just going to stand there I'll save myself."

Then Mikoto stomped on Koga's foot.

"Ow.What was that for?" Koga yelled.

Mikoto yelled,"Can you get through your damn head?I don't want to be with you."

Then Mikoto kicked him were the sun don't shine.Koga shrank down.Then she kicked him in the nose that started to bleed very baddly.And then threw him in front of the window.Koga got up and punched her in the stomach.She went down but went to the floor on her back and kicked him in the butt.She had sent him flying out of the window.

He had yelled,"Damn bitch.I will get you weither you like it or not!"

"Yeah in your dreams!"Mikoto yelled back.

'Wow' was writen on Kyo and Yuki's face.

Mikoto looked at Yuki,"Can you be nice and get me Shigure?"

Yuki nodded and went out of the room.After a couple of seconds Shigure went upstairs.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well"Mikoto started, "I just need a new window."

Shigure nodded and went to the closet then handed her a window.After a hlf hour Mikoto's room was clean.Then she brought the rest of the bags in.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Mikoto's Boyfriend

**Chapter 10-Mikoto's Boyfriend**

Intro-Please just read.

"It's monday.Oh, shit.I have to wear a uniform.oh well.Rin put day clothes on.I need to go down stairs."Mikoto said.

Rin looked up through squinted eyes,"Okay Aunt Aunt Mikey."

She got up slowly.Mikoto was already in her unoform.It had longsleeves and short dark blue skirt.(Tohru's uniform to be short)She went to her dresser and put on dark blue eye shadow to match her skirt.And brownish-red lip stick on.She ran downstairs and saw the two boys downstair ready for food.She had goten up late.She gave Yuki and Kyo pop tarts.

"Yuki I'll meet up with you and Kyo K"Then she pecked him on the cheek.

Yuki blushed and Kyo looked at him Jeolously.Yuki went out walking.Kyo was about to leve but Mikoto got his sleeve and pulled his head towards hers and kissed with full pation.Kyo just kissed back with his eyes open not knowing what he was doing.

Then she pulled back,"I'll see you later."

His eyes on her just looked with amazment.Then she went to Shigure's libary knowing he would be there.

"Hey Shi.I'm going to school I was wondering if you could look after Rin while I'm at school.I'll come by at lunch."

Shigure nodded then Mikoto pecked him on the cheek,"Thanks."

She got ino her black spyder eclips and went to school.She saw Kyo on his motorcycle.She put her finger on her lips saying to be quiet.Then she put a CD in her car.It was Good Charlette.She skipted to the 16th song Anthem.She blasted it all the way on.Then met up with Kyo.

"Hey Kyo!You know that kiss doesn't mean that we're going out.I saw you look at Yuki,so well yeah.You know you're a good kisser."

Kyo looked down,"Yeah, I knew that."

Then she went to Yuki and whispered in his ear.Then they kissed each other.Kyo knew what was going on.Yuki and Mikoto were going out.

Kyo knew what he had to do,'I have to win her.Then she would go out with me instead of that damn rat.The only reason they are going out is because of Rin.And if she knew if I had feelings then she would go out with me.'

After that the Yuki club was really discusted.Why would the prince of the school go out with the Queen of pain?Then they were going to class.Mr. Amagochi had gotten in the room and Mikoto sat in the back.Yuki just sat in the middle because he didn't like the back.But Kyo took the chance to talk to Mikoto and sat next to her.

"Hey Mikoto.I want to go out.I say lets skip the next class."Kyo whispered.

"Kyo, no.Lets skip the whole day.And this class too."Mikoto said.

Then she stood up and walked out of the class.The teacher didn't take any notice of this because Mikoto usually did this on Monday.So they went to the mall.They got some presents for the teachers.This always buttered them up and let them off with tardes and not absents.

**End of Chapter**

**Kyo-**I'm with your girlfriend.

**Yuki-**Shut up before I bet you up.

**Kyo-**I'm with your girlfriend.

**Yuki-**Stupid cat.She's my girlfriend.

**Kyo-**Not for long.

**Yuki-**What's that suppost to mean?

**Kyo-**Nothing to you.You damn rat.

**Yuki-**Stupid cat!

**Kyo-**damn rat!

**Tohru-**When am I cominf in?

**Kyo & Yuki-**Tohru!

**Mikoto-**Oh, next time.I hope.

**Tohru-**Oh, thank you.

**Kyo-**How long were you 2 there?

**Mikoto-**When you2 started to call eachother names.


	11. The Break Up

-1**Chapter 11: The break up**

**I am no longer going to put the title at the top. You should know what you are reading by now. If not you're a dumb ass.Anyways, to my fans or so called fans I want to say sorry for the wait. As life, school, and holidays got in the way. If you asked how holidays get in the way. Well easy my family is very nosy. So if I write in front of them then they will read. And truly I really don't want that. Now on to the story. If you read this little clip.**

Kyo had gotten his motorcycle ready to go home. Mikoto was in her eclipse and got home with Rin. (If I spelled her name wrong I am truly sorry.)

"Why are you going out with Yuki?" Kyo finally asked getting in the car.

Mikoto looked down, "Well, I wanted Yuki's wish to come true."

Kyo asked, "Which part?"

Mikoto said, "Being his girlfriend of course."

Kyo asked, "Why don't you dump him?"

Mikoto answered, "We just got together."

Kyo said, "Well, that can't be it."

Mikoto went on, "Well, I don't want to break his heart."

Tohru

Tohru blushed, "I think I have a crush on Sohma."

Uo asked, "Which one of them?"

Tohru blurred, "Yuki Sohma."

Hana seriously, "He has weird waves."

Uo said, "Just ask him out."

Kyo & Rin & Mikoto

Mikoto found a parking spot and then turned to the back seat, "What do you want to eat, Rin?"

Rin looked up, "I want to go and eat Mikey D's Aunt Mikey."

Mikoto looked at Kyo. He just shrugged. So they went to the food court to get food.

Tohru

"Okay it's lunch time. So where is Yuki?" Tohru asked herself.

Then she saw Yuki sitting next to some girls. She walked up and sat next to him. (Yes very unlike her but this the only way to get the story on the road.)

"So Sohma, How are you?" Tohru asked smiling. She was nervous. Yuki knew who this was. He had a crush on her scenes the beginning of school.

He still did, "I'm doing fine Honda. And you?"

He was really happy that she was talking to him.

"Well, I'm great. I was just wondering…..if you like I mean do you want to go out? With me. As in a date."

Yuki forgot all about Mikoto and said, "That is great. I'll pick you up after school. And you can call me Yuki."

Tohru smiled, "Ah great. You can call me Tohru now."

Then Tohru walked away almost tripping over a book bag. Yuki caught her hand and pulled her up. Tohru giggled, "Thanks. I'm really clumsy sometimes."

At that moment Yuki remembered Mikoto, "I have to break up with her."

Kyo & Rin & Mikoto

Rin took Mikoto's hand and pulled her away from Kyo. Then whispered, "You should go out with Kyo."

Mikoto looked shocked, "I would but I'm with Yuki."

Kyo was at the table looking at them with curiosity. Then Rin smiled, "Dump him."

Mikoto sighed, "Fine I'll break up with him. Damn. I don't know how to do it."

Rin and Mikoto went back to the table. Under the table Mikoto held hands with Kyo. Kyo whispered, "what about Yuki?"

Mikoto whispered back, "I'll break up with him today."

Yuki

"Okay. Shigure how should I break it to her? Hard or easy?" Yuki asked.

Shigure said, "It depends on if you to get broken."

"Okay. How about this? Mikoto I have to tell you something." Yuki began.

"Well I do to. Are you psychic or something?"

Yuki said, "No but let me go first."

Yuki and Mikoto said it at the same time, "I want to break up."

Yuki looked at her, "Why?"

Mikoto put her hand into Kyo's, "This is why."

**End of Chapter**

**Mikoto- Why are you breaking up?**

**Yuki- Me and Tohru.**

**Mikoto- Wow we had crushes that came out.**

**Rin- HAHA I set this up.**

**Kyo- You are just like Momiji**

**Mikoto & Rin- Who's that? **

**Kyo- A Sohma.**

**Mikoto & Rin- Ooooooh.**


	12. Waking the Sohmas

-1**Chapter 12: Waking the Sohmas**

Mikoto had woken up with Rin snoring. She had a big idea. She woke up Rin, "What is it Mikey?"

Mikoto whispered, "It's earlier then Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki wake up. We have to jump on each of their beds in this order Kyo, Shigure, then Yuki."

Rin finally woke all the way up was about to get dressed but, "Rin after Kyo wakes up early .Okay we have to tip-toe down stairs."

They softly but quickly went down stairs. Then quietly opened the door to see Kyo asleep. Mikoto whispered into Rin's ear, "Get a big pot and a spoon."

Then Rin came back really quickly with a big pot and spoon. Rin gave it to Mikoto. Mikoto got on Kyo's bed and whispered into Kyo's ear, "I hope your ready to get up."

Kyo didn't seem to even move. Then Mikoto raised the pot to Kyo's ear and yelled, "Now Rin!"

Rin started to bang the pot as hard as possible. Kyo didn't shoot up. But he just ducked under the covers and pulled his pillow over his head. Mikoto then thought of something. She carefully hugged Kyo. She made a quiet puff then pulled Kyo's pillow from his head slowly. She took her tail and tickled his nose. He just waved his hand then tuned. Mikoto started to get frustrated. She turned to Rin, "Okay here you go. Just jump on him as hard as you can."

Rin nodded and jumped on Kyo. Kyo just laid there. Then Mikoto told her, "Okay my turn."

Then she jumped and Shigure caught her. "What's The big idea?"

Shigure looked at her, "Well, I got woken up even though I'm probably wasn't going to be woken up until Kyo was. Just see what happens when you jump on him."

"I would have if you didn't catch me!", Mikoto steamed.

Shigure dropped her on Kyo. Then Kyo got up and started to kiss Mikoto. Then he went down the neck. He unbuttoned the first button on Mikoto's long sleeved, silk, black pajama top when he got hit on the head by a pot. Mikoto buttoned her top. Kyo awoken by that, "Oww. What was…Why are…Why are your…Why is…What's with…"

Mikoto looked at him from the end of the bed, "Finish your questions and you might know. Oh, wait until Yuki's up."

Rin and Mikoto walked out of the room and snickered all the way up to Yuki's room. They opened the door and found Yuki on the floor in his boxers." Rin don't look. He's in his underwear." Mikoto laughed.

She still had the pot. She banged on the pot then ran out of the bedroom to the kitchen and put the pot on the stove. Yuki came stomping down the stairs in his boxers. "Yuki can you please cover up for the young ladies?" Shigure asked.

Yuki blushed, "Well, I was wanting to know who was in my room."

Mikoto couldn't take it anymore she busted out laughing. Yuki asked, "What is so funny?"

"The way your face was when I banged on the pots." She said through laughs.

Yuki went back upstairs to put clothes on. Mikoto laughed, "I can't believe he came down here with only his boxers on."

Kyo asked, "When are you dropping off Rin?"

Mikoto shrugged, "Right now."

Kyo wondered, "Can I come?"

Rin looked at him to Mikoto. She nodded. Then they went in the car after putting all Rin's stuff in a box in the back of Mikoto's closet. Kyo was in the passenger's seat, Mikoto was in the drivers seat, and Rin in the back seat. They went to the well and went down it. When they came Sessy was already there with InuYasha, Kagome, and Inutaisho. "Hi daddy." Mikoto hugged Inutaisho.

"Hello sir." Kyo said to Inutaisho.

'Hi fluff stir, puppy dog, Kagome." Mikoto greeted them.

"Hi fluffy." Rin said hugging him.

Then Mikoto took Kyo's hand, "This is my boyfriend Kyo."

**End of Chapter**

**Kyo- Why did you wake me up?**

**Mikoto- Inpatient.**

**Kyo- Tell the truth.**

**Mikoto- Why?**

**Kyo- Cause**

**Inuyasha- And you call him your boyfriend**

**Mikoto- You fight with Kagome all the time**

**Inuyasha- That's different**

**Mikoto- How**

**Inuyasha- Ahhh**

**Mikoto- I thought so**

**Inuyasha- Shut up**

**Kyo- Don't tell her to shut up**


	13. Annoucments

-1**Chapter 13: Announcements**

Kagome stepped up, "Well, Inuyasha and I have an announcement as well. We're getting married."

Mikoto looked at Inuyasha with amazement. Then hugged Kagome, "Congratulations. It finally happened. We need a bacheloret party. Oh my god."

After speaking Mikoto fainted. She fell back and Kyo caught her but turned into a cat. Everyone looked at Mikoto to Kyo trying to wake her up. Then Sesshoumaru came out, "This is why we don't disuse marriage around her."

Out of no where everyone heard a puff and Kyo was naked and human. He turned and got his cloths. Inuyasha laughed, "This is the second boyfriend of hers we've seen. Who next? That Shigure person."

After laughing Inuyasha helped Mikoto to her feet. Inutaisho being surprised that his youngest child is going to have a happy marriage had his mouth open. Kyo finally came near Mikoto and held her hand. By now Mikoto tail and ears were not to be seen. Her ears were human now. Mikoto hugged her brother Inuyasha, "This is great for you!"

Then Kyo took her hand and pulled her towards him. Then wrapped his arms around her waist. Sesshoumaru saw this and said, "You should watch were your hands go. I will cut them."

Mikoto looked at him in anger, "Just because you can't find a nice girl doesn't mean you can pick on my guys."

Inutaisho coming out of shock, "Sesshoumaru is right Mikoto dear."

Mikoto whined, "Daddy, Your embarrassing me!"

Kyo pulled her near the well. Mikoto finally asked, "What?"

Kyo said, "We are gong to be late for school."

Mikoto was saying her good-byes. When she came to Rin she said, "We're going to have a family thing on some holidays. We're going shopping every time we see each other.Oh, and in the summer your staying with me if it's cool with Mr. Grump and over protective."

Rin hugged her and went back to Sesshoumaru, "Please Fluffy."

Then Mikoto and Kyo went down the well. Kyo got into Mikoto's car and said, "That reminds me. What was the hit on the head with a pot for? Why were you in my room? Why was Shigure and Rin in my room? Why were you buttoning your top? Oh, and why were you in your demon form?"

Mikoto sighed, "1. You nearly took off my top. 2. I was waking you up to get back at you and I wanted to see your face. 3. Shigure got woken up by how much noise I was making and Rin was helping me wake you up. 4. You unbuttoned it. 5. I hugged you and tried to tickle your nose with my tail."

Kyo scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that."

Then they arrived at school.

**End of Chapter**

**Tohru-I can't wait for our date.**

**Yuki-I can't either.**


	14. Devourced at Last

-1**Chapter 14: Divorced At Last!**

When Mikoto arrived to school with Kyo there was signs everywhere. It was close to choosing the cutest couple. It was between Mikoto & Yuki, Tohru & Yuki, or Kikyo & Koga. Mikoto saw Koga's picture in wonder. Mikoto asked, "When was Koga in this school?"

Kyo said, "The week after you."

Mikoto thought about the bad and good points and got out of the car. Mikoto whispered in Kyo's ear, "I can give him divorce papers. After all I do have them here somewhere."

She started to rummaged through her bag. Kyo grabbed her hand and pulled her to his lips. Then they started to make out. Everyone started to look at them. After school she finally saw Koga. Mikoto caught his eye and he started walking over to her. Then Mikoto took papers out and told him, "If you sign this we will be married forever and I'll stay with you."

Koga was not really thinking signed. Then Mikoto whispered in his ear, "We're divorced now. We aren't married."

She pecked him on the cheek and ran to her car and went to the well. She went through it and ran to a priest, "I got the paper signed. Now what?"

The priest took the papers. Signed it himself and then stamped it, "Ye are not married."

Mikoto jumped up and with excitement and went home. Kyo was in her room. "Oh, hi Kyo. Why ya in my room?"

Kyo kissed her on her forehead, "I was wondering where you were."

Mikoto jumped up and down and showed Kyo the copy of paper work saying she was not married. She had finally jumped on Kyo and he held her up and they started to make out. Kyo and Mikoto started to strip off their clothes slowly. Kyo dropped Mikoto slowly and gently on her bed. Then he got on top of her carefully not to embrace. (Mikoto was in her demon form.) Then they started to make love. After wards they feel asleep. In a couple of hours a knock came at Mikoto's door. Mikoto got up, "Give me a couple of seconds."

She got a bathrobe and put it on. She covered Kyo up with a blanket and went to the door. It was Shigure. Shigure then asked, "What and when is dinner?"

Mikoto looked shocked, "Oh, why don't you order something tonight. That won't be to bad."

Shigure looked puzzled, "Is something going on in there?"

Mikoto calmly said, "No. Nothing just me cleaning up and getting ready for my evening shower."

Then she closed the door. Mikoto looked at Kyo asleep. She went to wake him up. This time it didn't take that much time. She just took her cover and he shot straight up and got his clothes on. He looked out and saw no one and went to his room. Mikoto went with some clothes to take a shower. She thought about the bachelorette party for Kagome.

**End of Chapter**

**Yuki-On to our date.**

**Tohru-Oh! Great!**

**Mikoto-Good luck you two.**


	15. Yuki's Date

**Chapter 15: Yuki's Date**

"Hi Tohru.You look lovely tonight." Yuki said.

Tohru was right next to him in his car.They were going to the movies. "Oh, thank you.You are really kind.You know I had a big crush on you."

Yuki looked shocked, "You did.I did too.Now were going out wow!." (Corny I know.But I really don't think Tohru and Yuki would be making out on their first date.Would you?)

They arrived at the movie theater and Yuki asked, "What do you want to watch?"

Tohru shrugged, "The Cave I guess." (Tohru didn't know it was sappost to be scarry.And I haven't seen it.But I really don't care because the previews looked stupid.)

Yuki got out of his car.Before Tohru got a chance to get out Yuki got the door.Tohru said, "Well, thanks.You're really polite and nice."

As the ovie went on Tohru got a little scared.She then hugged Yuki.Tohru heard a big poof and saw a rat in the middle of Yuki's clothes.She held the rat, "Yuki?"

"You found out my secret." (Yes this chapter is full of stupid and corny sayings.I might as well call it the Corny Date.)

They got out of the movie theater with being caught.Then poof.Yuki was human and naked. "Ekkk! Your naked!" she flinched and looked away.

Yuki whispered, "Sorry about that."

Now that he had clothes they went to the house.The house was quiet.He noticed that Mikoto wasn't there.Kyo was on the roof and Shigure was in the library.They walked to Shigure and said, "Tohru found out about the secret."

Shigure looked up from the book that he was reading, "We most talk to Akito."

Then he got a sweater and left for the Sohma house. (Spring.)

**End of Chapter**


	16. Mikoto's Pissed

-1**Chapter 16: Mikoto's Pissed**

Yuki finally spoke, "Tohru, are you….well sicken by me?"

Tohru took her hand and felt her temperature, "No. I don't think so. Why?"

Yuki looked puzzled, "I don't know."

Kyo came in worried for some reason. Yuki glared at him, "Where's Mikoto?"

Kyo shrugged. His hair was really messy. Yuki noticed but didn't really care. Then Mikoto walked in with Kagura. Mikoto looked upset, "I thought we had something. I guess I was wrong! Oh, by the way congratulations for actually getting under my skin. Just wait for the New Moon. I bet you that you wish I was still yours! Have your boar. You are such a damn cat. God damn it Kyo. Yuki is right you are just a stupid damn cat. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I should go out with Shigure. Maybe I should just marry Koga again. At least I know I could control someone. At least he won't turn into an animal if I hug him in my true form."

She ran up to her room and started to slam everything. She put on Slipknot PeopleShit. It was so loud that it was heard with her door closed. Then she opened her door to throw down a couple of things. First she threw down her blankets and sheets. (Pure black) Then she threw down every white, yellow, and light color piece of clothes she had down. She yelled, "I don't give a damn about you anymore. You break my heart. Now I WILL break yours. I guess when we fucked each other it didn't matter to you!"

She ran back to her room. When the music shut off she came out. She had a bucket. She put everything in it. She went to the kitchen and got oil. She dumped the whole bottle in the bucket. Then out of her black jeans she took out a purple lighter. She flicked on and dropped it in the bucket. She went to her room and got her bed and threw it out of the house.

Yuki from shock asked, "Your first is Kyo?"

Mikoto just looked at him, "I'm leaving for a while."

When she went out of the door Kyo looked at Kagura, "What the hell did you say to her?"

Kagura hugged him, "Just the truth."

Kyo pushed her off, "And that would be?"

Kagura looked hurt, "That we're engaged!"

Shigure came into the house. (He was outside staying away from his editor again.) "What happened?"

Kyo looked at Kagura, "Mikoto thinks I'm engaged to Kagura."

Shigure shook his head, "No wonder your motor cycle is trashed and Mikoto's car was speeding away."

Mikoto

"How dare he do that to me!" she muttered.

She got to the bed store, "I need a Queen."

She was directed by a kind man to the different beds. She chose the bed she liked best and went to the store down the street from the house. "He's a damn bastard like the others."

As she found new black bed sheets and quilts and a little blanket to go with it all. "I can't wait until Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru find out. He's so dead!"

When she came back from the store two more Sohma's were there. Se didn't notice for her rage and went to her room. She replaced Slipknot for Him. Then a knock came at the door.

**End of Chapter**


	17. Dog Demon

-1**Chapter 17: Dog Demon**

Mikoto came downstairs, "It's for me. Stay where you are!"

Mikoto opened the door to find Sesshoumaru and her dad. Mikoto started to cry all at once. She trembled and fell to her knees. "I'm so messed up! I fell for nothing. I'm crying! How can I cry? I'm not suppose to cry. I promised myself no matter what stay up. Don't cry in front of people!"

She gave a big sob. Sessy said, "It won't hurt anymore. This new moon is the dog demon. You will be the ice queen and the ruler of pain. Who did this to you?"

Mikoto stood up and wiped her tears, "No one important."

The sun started to set and an unsettling wind came around Mikoto. Her long brown and red highlighted hair turned straight silver. Her tail was gone. Her ears were still there. Her hazel eyes changed to an emotionless gold color. Then the wind was gone. Yuki looked at her in awe "What the?"

He wasn't answered the older Sohma that was new came up, "I'm Hatori Sohma and you must be Mikoto. This is Momiji Sohma."

Then he bowed. Mioto's voice was without feeling and cold, "Well, nice to meet you Hatori and Momiji."

It was almost like Hatori's tone. Kyo looked at the once unsteady and confused. Mikoto turned into a person without feeling. Hatori came near Mikoto and asked, "Are you fooling someone?"

Mikoto's icy voice came, "I'm not a joker."

Her face was without expression. She was like a female version of Hatori and Sesshoumaru combined. Yuki and Kyo were scared. Momiji asked, "Why are you cold?"

Mikoto stared at Momiji with gold emotionless eyes, "Well, I have no idea what you are talking about."

She gave a little smile. Sesshoumaru put his arm around his sister, "Nice to have you back."

They walked in the direction of the well. Inutaisho spoke, "On the new moon all my younger kids change. Inuyasha turns pure human. But for Mikoto it's way different. She might be whole demon but she is half dog and half wolf. She starts to take traits and maybe a different person on a new moon. It just happens this new moon is dog demon."

Inutaisho walked out with last words, "She'll be back in the morning when she's herself."

Hatori

Hatori took Momiji home then follow Mikoto. She turned around, "Finally, someone I really want."

Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru were out of sight. Mikoto kissed him on the cheek. She walked out sight. Hatori walked away. He went home and thought what happened.

Kyo

'What the hell am I going to do?' Kyo thought, 'I made a mistake to think not to tell her.'

He made food for Mary the cat. Yuki was playing a game with Clair. Shigure was home and petting Joan. It was the routine when Mikoto was gone.

Mikoto

"Dad why am I icy?" Mikoto asked.

Inutaisho said, "Because it's one of many traits you have."

**End of Chapter**


	18. Hatori?

-1**Chapter 18: Hatori?**

It has been two days and no sign of Mikoto. It was Monday morning so where was she? Yuki got up and no breakfast. "Look what you did you stupid cat!"

Kyo took it, "I know."

They went to school. Kyo walked; his motor cycle was still in the shop from the damage Mikoto caused it. Yuki went by car. When Kyo got to school he saw Hatori's car and Mikoto in it with him. Mikoto looked at Hatori, "Thanks for letting me stay with you."

Kyo walked up to her, "What the hell? I was worried about you for two days and you were with Hatori!"

Mikoto looked hurt, "What for? After all you really don't love me!"

She stopped away without looking back.

Tohru

"Hana, Uo I had a great date." Tohru hugged hr friends.

Uo asked, "So what did you do?"

Tohru smiled, "We went to he movies."

Hana said, "Well, it is good that you had a great time."

Yuki

"I haven't seen Mikoto for a while. I'm worried."

Yuki looked around. All he saw was the stupid cat. Yuki asked, "Did you see Mikoto?"

Kyo scoffed, "She came with Hatori. They seem to be good friends."

Yuki got worried. Hatori was the person who erased peoples memories.

Mikoto

'Hatori is kind of nice after you get to know him.' Mikoto thought.

She sat at the back of the classroom. Unlike usual she didn't save a seat for Kyo but for Koga. "So Koga, How've you been?" Mikoto asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He smiled.

Mikoto laughed and whispered, "Maybe I want to have a new go with us."

Koga took Kikyo's hand, "I'm with her."

Mikoto said, "Alright! Now you won't stalk me anymore cool. So, which doing after school?"

Koga got close, "Nothing why?"

Mikoto whispered, "Never mind. I'm leaving."

She got up like usual and walked out the door.

Kyo

"Why the hell was she talking to him?" he asked himself.

Then he got up and followed Mikoto. After a while they ended up at the main Sohma house. She waited a while until a serious Hatori came out. Kyo looked at wonder, "Why would they be together?"

Mikoto

"So Mikoto, did you and Kyo have a relationship?" Hatori asked.

"We did until I knew about Kagura." Mikoto looked out.

She started to cry. Hatori looked at her with wonder. How could she have been the emotionless then back to pieces in one night? "Anyway how far was the relationship?" he asked calmly.

She answered slowly, "We had…we made love."

Hatori shook his head, "Anyway why did you call me from work?"

Mikoto looked embarrassed now, "Well. I guess you met me as a dog demon. I was wondering if I was to harsh. After all I do remember I was really mean."

Hatori shook his head, "No. I do remember a peck on the check though."

Mikoto blushed, "Well, I felt a little close."

"Anyway don't you have school?" he asked.

Mikoto took a breath, "No. It's Monday. Well bye see ya around."

Then she walked away to Shigure's. "Hello. Honey I'm home!" she laughed.

Shigure came out of his office, "Now I'm your honey. Now let's get to the kissing." he teased.

"Well I'll get cleaning. I was gone for two days so yeah."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to clean.

**End of Chapter**

**Kyo-You kissed Hatori?**

**Mikoto-We are broken up. It's none of your business what I do!**

**Yuki-Kyo was your first?**

**Mikoto-None of your bees wax.**

**Shigure-Can we make out?**

**Mikoto & Kyo-No.**

**Mikoto-Okay**

**Shigure & Yuki & Kyo-Really?**

**Mikoto-Yes**

**Shigure-When?**

**Mikoto-In your dreams.**

**Shigure-True**


	19. Full Moon & The Truth

-1**Chapter 19: Full Moon & the Truth**

"Okay guys it's the full moon so no visitors beside inu family and Sohma."

Everyone knew on the full moon Mikoto showed her true form. Now that she is slightly still upset with Kyo he had to make his own food. Mikoto still refused to speak to Kyo. Yuki and Kyo called her name. Mikoto asked, "What is it Yuki?"

Yuki spoke, "Is it alright if Tohru found out?"

Mikoto nodded, "If she can handle it. But she has to find out by herself and she can't come now."

Mikoto ignored Kyo and went to her room. She had always liked it when she was alone. She came out, "I hope you are ready for next months new moon. You are going to have a handful."

Kyo and Yuki looked surprised at this. They had remembered all the nights she turned into a dog demon. She was so cold and without feeling. But next month it will be the wolf and summer vacation. Shigure, "I wonder what will change?"

Yuki said, "I guess her hair and ears. Remember her tail is wolf."

A knock came at the door. Of course they thought it would be inu family but was wrong to see Momiji. Kyo gave him a noggie, "What are you doing here?"

Momiji responded, "I'm here to see Mikoto. She must have her tail and ears by now."

He was jumping up and down proudly. Yuki politely pointed out, "She is a person. Not a freak show."

Momiji pulled out flowers, "That is why I brought some flowers."

Kyo thought, 'What if I get her jewelry, clothes, shoes, and flowers out of my pocket. She will love me again. Then she will talk to me.'

By now Momiji was hoping up the stairs. (LOL. Bunny) Then he knocked at the door, "Momi's here with gifts!"

Mikoto opened her door and let him in.

Kyo

"Why does she hate me?" Kyo asked.

Yuki sighed, "You are really stupid, stupid cat."

"Shut up you damn rat."

Mikoto

"You are so cute and nice!" Mikoto giggled.

"Thank you. You are really pretty. Why are you mad at Kyo?" Momiji asked.

Mikoto sighed, "He's engaged with Kagura. He never told me."

Momiji laughed and laughed. Mikoto looked mad, "Why are you laughing?"

Momiji asked, "Kagura told you this information did she?"

Mikoto nodded not knowing where this will end up. Momiji giggled, "Kagura loves Kyo. Kyo loves Mikoto. Kagura scares Kyo. Kyo fallows orders by Kagura. Kagura thinks she will marry Kyo. Kyo will never marry Kagura. Kyo doesn't love Kagura. Kagura is a silly piggy."

He laughed at what he said. Then Mikoto went to Kyo, "Why didn't you say Kagura is a silly piggy?"

She kissed him and went to her room.

Kyo

'What was that about silly piggy and Kagura?' He thought.

"Did anyone understand what she said?" Kyo asked.

Shigure answered, "She just asked why you didn't tell her the truth. You really are stupid."

Kyo had just thought about the times he tried to tell the truth.

Flashback

Knock knock, "Mikoto Kagura is lying!"

Then her pack of wolves started to chomp at his ass.

New Flashback

"Believe me she is lying."

Mary came out of her room and clawed his face while Joan was eating at his leg.

End of Flashbacks

Kyo looked at the cheery room of Mikoto, "I did try. She's just stuburn. I have scares to prove it."

**End of Chapter**

**Shigure- Are you back together?**

**Mikoto-I don't know.**

**Shigure-Can we go out?**

**Mikoto-No!**


	20. New Family

-1**Chapter 20:More Family**

"Okay the last day of school!" Mikoto rang in a joyful voice.

When Mikoto opened the door she saw a girl almost like her. The only difference was that Mikoto's hair had red highlights. This girl's hair had no highlights. It went down past her neck base. Her eyes were hazel, her hair was brown, and she had a tail and dog ears. Mikoto looked at her, "Hi Brittany. Nice to see you again after a whole year."

Brittany hugged Mikoto, "Nice to see you again sister."

Yuki said, "I thought you didn't have any sisters."

Mikoto looked at him, "Oh. I just didn't mention a sister."

Kyo asked, "What's with your name Brittany?"

Brittany said, "Well our mom was from a North American clan. So mom and dad made an agreement. One have a Japanese name and the other an American name."

Brittany looked at Kyo, "And what's your name cutie?"

Kyo blushed, "My name is Kyo. Why?"

Mikoto hit Brittany in the head, "No, he's mine. Yuki has a girlfriend. And where the hell have you been!"

Brittany said, "Well look at me obviously I've been in this time."

Brittany had a black tank top and baggy black pants with black vans. She had heavy black eye liner and mascara. She had a tattoo in the same place as Mikoto but it was a dragon wrapped around a rose. Brittany had black nail polish and her lips had a reddish color lipstick on. Mikoto took a minute, "I said where not when smart-ass!"

Brittany yelled, "Wait a fucking moment. Why are you getting so fucking pissed?"

Mikoto said, "Because your not answering my questions."

Brittany calmed down, "Well I've been getting kicked out of ten schools this year."

Mikoto asked, "For what."

Brittany looked around, "For beating some boys up."

Mikoto asked, "Why did you do that?"

Brittany said, "Well some almost hugged me."

Mikoto asked, "You were the one who left the spell."

Brittany hit herself on the forehead, "No Shit."

Then Brittany noticed the highlights, "How did you do that?"

Mikoto shrugged, "A bottle of stuff."

Brittany asked, "Can you do that for me?"

Mikoto nodded, "I guess. So, why are you here?"

Brittany said, "I was wondering if I could stay here and go to your school next year."

Then a husky and tiger came to her feet, "Oh, and you can have the tiger as a gift. You can't have blue." (I know Wolf's Rain)

Mikoto thought about it, "You can live with me and go to the same school if you tell me why you got suspended this time and if the Sohma's will allow it."

Brittany looked at the guys with puppy dog eyes, "Pleeaase."

The Sohma's looked at each other, "Sure."

Shigure said, "But you have to share the closet."

Brittany asked, "How are we going to do that?"

Shigure said, "The other bedroom has a closet door that leads to the same walkin closet as the other."

Brittany said, "No problem. It makes it easier to share clothes."

Mikoto looked at Brittany to say 'Now spill the beans.' Brittany sighed, "Okay. I got suspended because I beat up a guy because he was about to kiss me."

Mikoto looked surprised, "I would think the other way."

Brittany looked offended, "You know I'm all talk and no action. Unless the guys a boyfriend or it's about beating up someone."

Mikoto smiled, "That's nice to know. My sister isn't a slut."

Kyo looked at the clock, "It's time for school. Shigure will enlist her later."

After school

Kyo, Mikoto, Tohru, and Yuki came to Shi's place. Yuki noticed food on the table already, "What's this?"

Brittany said, "It's a snack. A meal after lunch before dinner."

Kyo grumble, "Well, thanks I guess."

Yuki smiled, "Thank you. This is really nice."

Brittany walked to the phone and was talking to Kagome. After that she went to buy stuff for her room. When she got everything set up she went to sleep.

**End of Chapter**

**Me-Did you know me and Mikoto are twins?**

**Kyo-You are?**

**Mikoto- You didn't know?**

**Kyo-I did I just wanted Brittany to not get hurt.**

**Me-Oh, I was just seeing if you are just a stupid cat.**

**Kyo-What did you say?**

**Me-Oh, nothing Mr. Kitty**

**Kyo-Don't call me that!**

**Me-Okay Kitty**

**Mikoto-Stop that. I'll call him Kitty. You call him Mr. Kitty**

**Kyo-Your making my life a living hell.**

**Mikoto & Me-Yeah, we know.**


	21. Haru

**Chapter 21: Haru**

Brittany got up late and got changed. She went down stairs and out to the woods. While she was walking she saw a boy. He had white hair and black roots. Brittany thought 'He's cute!' She didn't feel like flirting so she 'accidentally' bumped into him. She spoke up, "Sorry. Are you lost?"

He shook his head, "So what's your name? Mine is Haru at least that's what people call me."

"Oh, my name's Brittany. Are you sure your not lost?"

She noticed that he started to have a different attitude then he asked, "Do you know the Sohma house?"

Brittany nodded her head. Haru smiled, "Wanna go out?"

Brittany smiled, "I'll answer your question at Shigure's place."

She lead him to the out side home.

When she came in, "Sis, I'm home and with a hottie to put it at that!"

Mikoto came downstairs, "S who's the hottie?"

Haru looked at Mikoto to Brittany, "I'm Hatsuharu. Are you two twins?"

Brittany hugged Mikoto, "Of course. She's just ten minutes older."

Brittany then pushed Mikoto away from the hug she caused. Brittany looked at Haru, "Well, sit down and I might answer your question after you tell me why you're here."

Haru was getting annoyed 'She might be hot but not hot enough to answer every fucking question.' "If that's your last question before answering me."

Brittany thought 'How can he put up with me? If a boy was toying with me I would have left him by now but…whatever.' "I promise to the death to my sister if I lie."

He then said, "I'm here to fight Kyo."

Mikoto looked at him, "Brittany what question did he ask you?"

Brittany shrugged, "You'll find out in a second. Anyway isn't Kyo your boyfriend?"

Mikoto shrugged, "I guess."

Brittany looked puzzled, "What do you mean 'I guess."

Mikoto looked at her, "I mean we were in a big fight and yeah."

Brittany whispered, "You got together with him and found out something and got pissed."

Mikoto blushed, "Yeah."

Haru was wondering what they were saying. After all Mikoto was blushing. Brittany yelled very loudly, "Kyo get you ass down here before I start to fight with your girlfriend!"

Shigure

"Did I hear right? Brittany is going to fight with Mikoto."

He ran off. He was wrong.

Kyo

"I'm coming. Keep your skirt on!" Kyo yelled back.

Then he heard, "How did you know I didn't have a skirt on?"

Kyo called down, "Then put one on!"

He heard the same voice, "Why? I have pants on!"

He shook his head. He was finally downstairs, "You have humor like your sister."

Brittany walked up, "Yeah along with other things."

Haru finally joined in, "Now will you answer me!"

Brittany looked, "Keep your black shirt on!"

She looked at Kyo, "His mood keeps on going from good to well bad, why?"

Kyo said, "Black Haru. He has two personalities."

Brittany muttered, "Cool. Oh. Haru sure."

Haru came up to her and kissed her lips. Mikoto got in between them, "What was the damn question?"

Brittany said, "The damn question was if I would go out with him. Happy."

Haru came around and started to make out with Brittany. Apparently she liked aggressive guys. Kyo got annoyed with the giggling and finally said, "Get a room you two!"

Brittany stuck up her middle finger and said, "Like you and my sister?"

Kyo was going to say something but Mikoto calmly said, "So I'm guessing you're a virgin like I was."

Brittany said, "Just because I'm ten minutes younger then you doesn't mean I do everything ten minutes after you."

Haru grabbed Brittany and whispered, "Why don't we just cut to the chase and do it."

Mikoto caught that a punched him in the mouth, "Not before she actually knows you."

Haru was back, "So I'll see to a fight with you."

He was talking to Kyo. Brittany and Mikoto got board and hugged their boyfriends. Of course the boys didn't transform. Haru noticed then saw Brittany and Mikoto with tails and ears were different.

Brittany whined, "Did we have to do that?"

**End of Chapter**


	22. Short & Sweet

**Chapter 22: Short & Sweet**

Haru asked, "Um, what just happened?"

Mikoto asked, "What do you not understand?"

Haru answered, "You going puff then tail and ears. Not us poof and animals."

Brittany spoke, "Our spell cancealed your curse. Me and Mikoto are demons from the past."

Haru drawn closer to Brittany, "That explains a lot.No wonder you didn't make any attempts to hug me."

Brittany backed up into a wall then Haru kissed her a little more passionately.Mikoto and Kyo watched as the two were making out then tried to get them apart.As soon as they got them apart Haru left to get back home.

Mikoto asked, "You actually like him don't you?"

Brittany whispered, "Yeah.He's really cool."

Yuki said loudly, "I guess we will be seeing him a lot this summer?"

**End of Chapter**

**Me- Wow that is a short chapter.**

**Mikoto- Of course.**

**Yuki- The next chapter is skiping the summer.**

**Haru- Why?**

**Kyo- Because summer is boring.**

**Tohru- It's nice.**

**Me- But I like going swimming.**

**Shigure- I wonder what you look like in your bathing suit.**

**Mikoto & Me- Pervert!**


	23. Going Swimming

**Chapter 23: Going Swimming**

**Author's note: Before the first day of school. Okay three chapters of summer. I know that I said none but oh, well.**

Brittany asked, "Who wants to go swimming?"

Haru, Tohru, and Momiji were visiting. Today was the new moon.

Momiji asked, "Who are you?"

Brittany said, "I'm Brittany. Mikoto's twin sister and you are?"

Momiji told her, "I'm Momiji Sohma. And tonight is the new moon."

Mikoto said, "Now that my twin is here I've been switching every other month. Me and Brittany are opposites."

Momiji asked, "That means when your wolf she's dog."

Brittany smiled, "You're smart. Oh. I'm going swimming! Whose coming?"

Haru got her hand, "I'm coming."

Brittany looked at Mikoto. Mikoto sighed, "I guess I'll come."

Momiji jumped up and down, "Momi is coming. Momi is coming!"

Tohru looked happy, "I'm coming. Yuki? Kyo?"

Yuki smiled, "I'll come."

Everyone looked at Kyo. Kyo snorted, "I'm not going if the damn rat is."

Mikoto sighed, "I don't care. I'm putting my bathing suit on."

Kyo scuffed, "Okay I'm coming."

When everyone came out Shigure stared at the three girls. Brittany had black swimming trunks and a purple bikini top. Mikoto had a black bikini top with red boy short bathing suit. Tohru had a one pieced that was pink with a light blue wrap. Brittany now had purple high lights and both Mikoto and Brittany's tattoos shown. Brittany noticed Shigure staring, "What did you expect? Me in a bikini. Yeah right. You've never seen me in a skirt."

Haru asked, "Why is that?"

Brittany said, "Well. I don't like 'em."

Mikoto said, "Tell the truth."

Brittany looked at her to say, 'I'm not so deal with it!' After that they went to the beach. When they got there the waves were high. Brittany and Mikoto got in the water and started to float on their backs. The waves just made them come to the beach then deeper. Tohru found Hana and Uo there. Hana was under an umbrella and reading a book. Uo was tanning. Tohru met up with her friends. Haru was surfing and hitting big waves. Momiji was making sand castles. Kyo and Yuki were playing volleyball and Yuki was winning. After about two hours Brittany and Mikoto got out of the water. Yuki won the game. The waves were getting low and Haru was getting bored. Haru looked at Brittany, "You went from pale to tan."

Brittany and Mikoto looked at each other, "Lucky we put on sun block. If we didn't we might be red and not tan."

Mikoto and Brittany laughed at each other knowing the tan would be gone by next week. When they got home they saw the inu family. Brittany jumped on Sesshoumaru, "Hi Mr. Fluffy. Did you miss me? You haven't seen me in a year."

Sesshoumaru ripped her off him, "Yes. I'm just thrilled. I'm here to remind you of the wedding next week."

Brittany jumped up and down, "And where in Inuyasha and the lovely Kagome?"

Inuyasha had just arrived with Kagome, "Right here."

Mikoto took Kagome's hand, "We got to get you ready for the wedding. You need a dress, church, flowers, guests, brides maids, and a place for the after party place."

Brittany started to fan Mikoto before she could faint. Kagome just went inside the house and up to Mikoto's room to start planning the wedding. Brittany said good-bye to Haru and he went home. Inuyasha asked, "Who is that?"

Brittany said, "My boyfriend. Bye."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her, "What have you been doing?"

Brittany took her arm, "Nothing! You don't ask Mikoto!"

Sesshoumaru said, "You are more wild."

Brittany yelled, "I'm not easy. I'm not going to be either. So go choke on a blow horn!"

Brittany stomped away.

**End of Chapter**

**Me-You're an asshole.**

**Inuyasha-You're a bitch.**

**Me-Why thank you. But I wasn't talking to you, you dumb ass.**

**Sesshoumaru-I was just wondering.**

**Me-Yeah well, no one asked you! Asshole!**

**Mikoto-Jeez! Brittany calm down.**


	24. Wolves, Dogs, and Parties

**Chapter 24: Wolves, dogs, and Parties**

"Hello everyone!" Mikoto smiled.

She had a tail and pointed ears. (Like Koga) She seemed to be a little different.

"Greetings." came from a cold Brittany.

Her hair was silver and her eyes were a golden color. Her cheeks had three purple lines. She didn't have her wolf tail anymore. Shigure looked at both the girls in amazement. Haru tried to grab Brittany but it didn't work out. Brittany had gotten his hand and then let go.

Haru mumbled, "What's with Brittany?"

Shigure whispered, "New moon. They change a LOT."

Then Mikoto came to Shigure, "I've just noticed how hot you are."

Shigure laughed nervously, "Why that's nice."

Mikoto in her wolf form seemed to be more aggressive and more a party person. Mikoto then thought of a party, "Party time."

Brittany sarcastically, "Oh, how much fun will we have?"

Mikoto said, "Your so stressed. Relax."

Mikoto started to come at Brittany to massage her. Brittany calmly clamed, "Touch me and die."

Mikoto just backed away. Mikoto had remembered Kagome.

Mikoto yelled, "Kagome's bachlorette part! More of a party to celebrate her getting married!"

Kyo asked, "Who's invited?"

Mikoto yelled, "Everyone. Duh!"

Brittany looked at Kyo, "Touch the phone and die."

Kyo then stayed away from the phone. Mikoto sniffed out all the alcohol and got glasses.

Mikoto yelled, "Who wants alcohol!"

Kyo, Haru, and Kagome and Mikoto got some. Brittany just watched as Shigure tried to make them stop. But he was unsuccessful. Kyo, Haru, Mikoto, and Kagome eventually got so drunk they just passed out. Brittany took a sniff of the stuff and stayed away.She just locked herself up in her room.

Morning

Brittany came out of her room. Today she as wearing blue faded jeans with vans.Her shirt was black with a dog on it saying 'Here comes trouble.' She looked around.

"Man this place is a mess. I guess the famous Mikoto Wolf threw a part."

Mikoto whispered, "Don't yell. You're giving me a headache."

Brittany looked on the floor and found all four teenagers in pain.

Brittany laughed, "That's what ya get for getting fucking piss ass drunk. I'm not helping any of you."

Yuki and Tohru came out of the kitchen, "That's really mean. I'm helping them."

**End of Chapter**

**Me-I can't believe you got wasted.**

**Mikoto-Well I had a drinking contest.**

**Me-Why am I not surprised?**


	25. Kagome's Wedding

**Chapter 25: Kagome's Wedding**

It was a pretty day and the sun was shining. Brittany, Sango, Mikoto, and Kagome were getting ready for the wedding.

Sango said, "Lucky you. You got a sunny day."

Kagome replied, "Lucky I convinced you two in wearing red and purple instead of black."

Brittany laughed, "We got you to get us our fav colors. So we both win."

Mikoto said, "Well the style is kind of weird though."

Brittany was in a purple outfit. The pants were those that looked like skirts but weren't with fluffy purple top. Mikoto had a red dress that was puffy. Sango's dress was magenta and was a mix of Brittany and Mikoto's style. Kagome's dress was white and puffy like a bell. (It was white of course.) Her dress had little diamonds so it shimmered as she turned. In all they were all ready for the wedding. Mikoto, Brittany, and Sango's hair were curly. Kagome put her hair in a bun with strands of curly hair around her face with little diamonds shinning through out.

Kagome whispered, "I'm ready."

Mikoto carefully looked out the door to check that the guys were ready. Inuyasha was at the alter and Miroku was next to him as well as Sota. Inuyasha looked at his watch, "Why does it take so long for women?"

Mikoto whispered under her breath, "Damn brother. Can't keep his shirt on even for his own wedding."

Then she popped her head back in.

Brittany asked, "Let me guess idiot can't wait until it's over."

Kagome smiled, "Of course he can't wait."

After those words Mikoto opened the door wide.

Sango smiled and whispered, "Take a deep breath, smile, and walk."

Rin was in the front of the girls in a violet dress and threw the flower petals. Then Mikoto walked down, then Sango behind Sango was Brittany. Then the music came on. Everyone stood up and sat down as Kagome got to the alter next to Inuyasha. She looked around to see Sesshoumaru, her mother, Inutaisho, Haru, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Hatori, and some of her close friends. When she turned around Inuyasha looked at her with passion and love. The ceremony started. The priest asked, "If anyone has anything to object say it now."

Inuyasha thought it was the 'I do' part and spoke, "I do."

Everyone gasped and Miroku nogged him, "Not now you just said your not marrying her."

Inuyasha loudly said, "I mean I don't. I love Kagome. I will marry her everyday if she wants to."

Everyone took in a deep breath.

Then it came to the 'I do' part. Inuyasha put the ring on her finger and she did the same.

**End of Chapter**

**Mikoto-Oh, I almost cried.**

**Kagome-I love you Inuyasha just start listening more.**

**Inuyasha-Oh, great you're all ready being bossy.**

**Miroku-Will you bear my children Lady Brittany?**

**Me-I'm your best friend's sister.**

**Mikoto-It didn't stop him from asking me.**

**Sango-Miroku you perv leave them alone. You're with me.**

**Miroku-Yes but you said as friends. So what if your Inuyasha's sister? So will you?**

**Haru-Are you messing with Brittany? (Black)**

**Me-Miroku meet my boyfriend Haru. Haru meet my brother's best friend Miroku.**

**Miroku-So you are taken. Deep apologies my lady.**

**Haru-You mean my lady not your lady.**

**Me-He's just being respectful. Lady is not clamming me.**

**Haru-I'm not apologizing.**

**Me-Fine I'm not kissing you.**

**Mikoto, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sess, Inutaisho, & Sango-BRITTANY!**

**Me-What?**

**Haru-Fine, I'm sorry.**

**Miroku-Apology accepted.**

**Mikoto-Smart.**

**Sango-You can already control your guy.**

**Haru-She doesn't control me.**

**Me-That's right he knows when my threats are empty like Haru I'm not going to make out with you if you don't get me cake.**

**Haru goes over and starts making out with Brittany.**

**Inuyasha-Whatever.**

**He starts making out with Kagome.**

**Mikoto-Shall we?**

**Mikoto and Kyo start making out.**

**Tohru-Should we?**

**Yuki-Do you want to?**

**Tohru-If you.**

**Tohru and Yuki start making out.**

**Miroku starts getting close to Sango.**

**Sango-Don't even think about it.**

**Miroku-Everyone else is.**

**Sango-Sesshoumaru isn't.**

**Miroku-It's because he can't find a woman.**

**Sesshoumaru-It's not that. To subdue to a woman is giving people your weakness.**


	26. School's Back

-1**Chapter 26: School's Back**

"Hell No! I'm not wearing that!" Brittany yelled.

"You have no choice!" Mikoto yelled back.

Haru asked, "What's going on?"

Kyo snorted, "Brittany refuses to wear the girls uniform."

Shigure said, "I think she would be hot in it."

Haru, Yuki, and Kyo hit him beside the head. Tohru said, "I don't see anything wrong with the uniform."

Brittany yelled down, "Speak for yourself. I'm not going to wear a damn dress. I'd rather go in a boy's uniform than go in this short thing."

Mikoto yelled, "Fine!"

Then she came out of her room. She stomped all the way down stairs into Kyo's room. Kyo roared, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Mikoto walked out with one of Kyo's uniforms. Mikoto barked back, "What does it look like?"

Kyo asked, "Are you stealing my uniform?"

Mikoto stomped up the stairs and slammed Brittany's door shut. Mikoto shouted, "Here wear this. You said you'd rather wear the boy's uniform well here."

Brittany calmed down, "Thanks. Help me make adjustments. This is a little too big."

Kyo heard, "Hey what are you doing?"

Brittany came out with everything done. The uniform fit perfectly. Well as Brittany wanted it to be. The pants were a little baggy. The tie was really loose around her neck. She had two different crosses on and the top two buttons on her shirt or well Kyo's shirt were unbuttoned. Haru came up, "Hey baby. Heard you put up a big struggle."

Brittany kissed him, "Well of course. I'm not wearing those."

She pointed to the short skirts. Haru laughed, "And that's the way I like you."

Kyo yelled, "When are we going to school?"

Mikoto hit him, "Now. Can't you ever wait?"

Yuki shook his head. Kyo saw, "Shut up you damn rat."

Yuki growled, "I didn't say anything you stupid cat."

Mikoto got in the middle, "How about you both leave each other alone and go to school."

They both stomped off. All of them went to school. (What else do you want me to explain?) When they got to school they split up.

Tohru & Hana & Uo & Brittany & Mikoto  
"Tohru who are they?" Uo asked.

"Oh, this is Brittany and her twin Mikoto." Tohru spoke up.

Brittany looked up, "Hi."

Mikoto, "Hey"

Hana spoke, "I'm getting different wave readings from you two."

Brittany retorted, "We might be twins but we have different ways of doing things."

Mikoto looked at them, "See when Brittany likes someone they will know. If I like someone it takes a while."

Hana spoke, "Yet you both have almost the same waves as the Sohma's."

Tohru asked, "Are we friends now?"

Uo looked, "We're cool but not enough to be friends."

Brittany leaned against the wall, "Then ask all the questions ya want."

Yuki

"I lost my schedule" a girl whined.

Yuki said, "The office is over there."

Kyo

'Why can't people just leave me alone.' Kyo thought.

A girl asked, "Will you go out with me?"

Kyo turned around, "I don't even know your name."

Haru

"Hey Momiji" Haru greeted.

"Hello Haru." Momiji yelled out.

"Why are you wearing the girls uniform?" Haru asked.

"It suits me." Momiji said.

"Okay" is all Haru said.

Tohru & Hana & Uo & Brittany & Mikoto

"So it's awesome to talk to you guys." Brittany said.

"It's pleasant to speak to you." Hana replied.

Tohru asked, "Who wants to come and visit Haru and Momiji with me?"

Mikoto said, "Well I'm coming knowing my sister she is too."

Uo shook her head, "Sorry but me and Hana are staying."

Brittany nodded, "That's cool with us."

Yuki

'I got to get away from here. I just need to.' Yuki shouted in his head.

Yuki fan Club

"We need to find Yuki!" One of the girls spoke.

"He has a girlfriend now." Another said.

"Who is she?" A brown hair asked.

"Tohru Honda" The 2nd girl said.

"Who cares?" The 1st girl said.

Almost all 15 girls' hands went up.

Kyo fan club

Blond girl, "This is a new club. Any facts on Kyo."

Brunette girl, "He has a motorcycle."

Black haired, "He has a girlfriend."

Blond asked, "Who is she?"

Curly said, "Mikoto Inu."

Red head, "What a funny last name." (LOL I'm making fun of the last name I made with a character.)

Haru Fan Club

A straight haired girl, "Who knows Haru?"

All 25 girls' hands went in the air.

A curly haired girl, "Who knows facts?"

A wavy haired girl, "This is his first year."

A Short haired girl, "He's a cousin of Yuki and Kyo Sohma."

A long haired girl, "His girlfriend's name is Brittany Inu."

The straight haired girl, "Who knows about Brittany?"

The Twin Fan Club

"Who knows the girls names?" A brown haired asked.

"Brittany and Mikoto Inu." A dirty blond boy said.

"Who's who?" A red head asked.

"Brittany has purple highlights. Mikoto has rd." The dirty blond boy said.

Tohru & Brittany & Mikoto

Mikoto asked, "What class are they in?"

Tohru shrugged and looked at Brittany. Brittany said, "Science with Mrs. Graves. Why are you looking at me for?"

Mikoto asked, "Did you memorize his schedule?"

Brittany shook her head, "No only 1st bell, last bell, and the bells before and after lunch."

Tohru asked, "Why?"

Brittany said, "So I know where to go after the school bell rings. He knows the same bells."

As they walked to the science room a bunch of guys got in the way. One guy asked, "So where are you going?"

Tohru was about to say something but Brittany answered first, "None of your business."

Another guy asked, "Do you need a guy to walk with you girls?"

Mikoto said, "Hell no. Now get the hell out of our way."

Tohru looked at the twins, "You guys are mean. They are just wanting to help."

Mikoto and Brittany said, "But we don't need nor want their stinking help."

Yuki

"What are the boy's doing?" Yuki asked.

A boy next to him said, "Some boys made a fan club."

Yuki shook his head, "Let me guess of Britney Spears?" (Gross Gross)

The boy shook his head.

Yuki asked, "Of who then?"

The boy said, "Of the twins."

"Oh, man. That can't be good." Yuki mumbled.

'It's bad that I have a fan club but when it comes to Brittany and Mikoto this can spell trouble.' Yuki thought.

Kyo

"I'm tired of this. I'm going after the girls." Kyo sighed.

When he found them he didn't like the sight. A lot of the boys were asking them out.

"Okay get the hell away from them." Kyo yelled.

"Or what?" one of the guys said.

"Just stay away from the girls."" He growled.

The guys went away and got to their classes.

"Thank you ever so much Kyo." Tohru said.

"Keh. Whatever. Watch who's attention you girls are getting next time." Kyo said.

They walked down to the science room. When they got there Yuki was there talking to Haru and Momiji. Yuki looked at the girls, "Thank heaven you are all right."

The girls looked surprised that he said that. Brittany asked, "Why wouldn't we be?"

Yuki said, "You have a fan club as well as Mikoto. It's called the twin fan club."

Mikoto said, "Well so does Haru, Kyo, and you but we don't say 'Thank heaven you are all right.'"

President of the school

"So how is the school so far?" He asked. (Sorry don't know their names.)

"Mr. President everything is great nothing is out of order." A girl with glasses said.

"I think I'll inspect the hallways today." The president said.

The Gang

"So how are your school days so far?" asked Tohru.

"Fine I-" Haru was interrupted.

"Why are you wearing the girls uniform. And you the boys uniform and your hair. You have too many accessories." The president said.

Brittany said, "Look who's talking Orenstein."

Mikoto asked, "What's wrong with our hair and why can't we wear the uniform that suits us?"

The president said, "Your hair is not natural and it's just not right."

Haru was getting in a bad mood, "My hair is natural. And the uniform suits them. Brittany doesn't wear skirts and Momiji looks nice."

The president yelled, "It's not right for a young man to wear a girls out fit and a girl in boy's clothes."

Haru said, "What if Yuki was in a girl's uniform?"

Yuki yelled, "Hey don't even think about it."

The president, "Well it doesn't explain your hair."

Haru dragged him to the restroom. Then he walked out calmly.

Tohru asked, "What did you do to prove that is your natural color?"

Everyone looked at her as the president walked away.

Mikoto asked, "You don't know?"

Haru was all over Brittany, "So you want to go out tomorrow night?"

Brittany said, "Sure."

They started to make out. Mikoto had just noticed them. "Not the place nor time for that."

**End of Chapter**

**Mikoto-What are you two thinking?**

**Haru-Of Brittany**

**Me- Of Haru**

**Kyo You can't be telling the truth.**

**Tohru-Why not?**

**Yuki-It is possible knowing them**

**Me-What's that suppose to mean?**

**Mikoto-Your boy crazy or for the while Haru crazy.**

**Yuki-Haru is girl crazy or for now Brittany crazy.**

**Haru-What's that suppose to mean?**

**Kyo-You have one tracked mind.**

**Haru-You want to fight?**

**Kyo-Doesn't matter I'll win**

**Haru-Your on**

**Mikoto & Me-We're going to be here a while.**


	27. Sesshoumaru?

-1**Chapter 27: Sesshoumaru?**

"The day's almost over. Only one more class." Mikoto jumped.

"It was really stupid putting us in the exact same classes." Brittany said annoyingly.

"Well at least you can look out for each other." Yuki said.

"What do we have to look out for?" Brittany and Mikoto asked.

Kyo stomped up, "You didn't notice the huge gang of guys always around you? The twin club they call themselves."

Mikoto asked, "Are we the only twins in this school?"

Tohru nodded, "Yes. We usually don't get twins in this school."

Brittany said, "We can't be the only twins!"

Hana asked, "Why are your waves filled with anger?"

Kyo said, "They are pissed that they are the only twins and have a huge group of guys fallowing them."

Uo sarcastically said, "That must be so exciting to have guys following you 24/7."

Mikoto shivered, "It's really creepy thinking if they are true fan members they would know we have boyfriends."

Yuki said, "Well we need to get to class."

As they walked to class Brittany bumped into Koga. Koga looked back and Brittany did the same thing and met eye to eye. At that moment Brittany gasped, "Koga!"

Koga just said, "Mikoto we've been through this I'm not leaving the school."

Brittany put her hand on her forehead, "Koga, it's me Brittany!"

Koga's eyes widened, "Brittany! Where the hell have you been?"

Brittany jumped in his arms, "I knew you would miss me. So what's been happening?"

Koga asked, "After or before I was looking for you then your sister?"

Brittany asked, "Why were you looking for her? I was the one that was your childhood best friend."

Koga said, "Your father and my parents made an arranged marriage between me and Mikoto."

Brittany got out of his arms, "You've been here in this school and didn't come to see me! I've been here all this summer."

Koga yelled, "I didn't know you were here!"

Brittany yelled, "Yes you did!"

Koga yelled back, "No I didn't!"

Brittany walked away, "Fine. Nice to see you again. Talk to you after school you can meet my friends."

Koga yelled to her, "Okay after school. Cool."

After class Mikoto and Brittany were talking and a guy was right behind them.

Brittany whispered, "Sesshoumaru is behind us."

She just realized what she said. Mikoto and Brittany looked at each other the yelled, "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru looked calm and collected. No one could see his cheek lines but his hair was the same silver color. Two or three girls were following him. One of them asked, "Brittany, Mikoto do you know Sesshoumaru?"

Brittany said under her breath, "Unfortunately I do."

The girls didn't catch it, "What?"

Mikoto replied, "He's our older brother."

Sesshoumaru asked, "Brittany, what do you mean unfortunately you do?"

Brittany murmured, "You're an asshole."

Mikoto said, "That goes double."

Brittany piped up, "Anyway I have to meet up with Haru, and Koga I'll catch you guys at home. I didn't mean that Fluffy."

Sesshoumaru started to foam.

**End of Chapter**

**Sesshoumaru-Do you have to call me Fluffy?**

**Me-No but it's funny how you react.**

**Mikoto-Why are you here?**

**Sesshoumaru-Father**

**Me-He didn't make you did he?**

**Sesshoumaru-No**

**Mikoto-Why?**

**Sesshoumaru-Father asked**

**Mikoto-Since when did you start being a suck up?**

**Sesshoumaru-I'm not a suck up.**

**Me-Okay let me rephrase her question.**

**Sesshoumaru-Okay**

**Me-That wasn't a question. Anyway since when have you done what our dad asks without force?**

**Sesshoumaru-Since it had to do with you two.**

**Mikoto-Where's Rin?**

**Me-Who's Rin?**

**Mikoto-That's our niece.**

**Me-From Inuyasha?**

**Sesshoumaru-No.**

**Me-Mikoto when did you have her?**

**Mikoto-Not me. Fluffy.**

**Me-Are you sure it's your kid?**

**Sesshoumaru-She's adopted.**

**Me-Oh. No wonder.**

**Mikoto-You really need a girlfriend.**

**Sesshoumaru-No I don't**

**Me-Who's going to be the mother figure?**

**Sesshoumaru-You girls**

**Mikoto & Me-HELL NO!**

**Sesshoumaru-Why?**

**Me-We are aunts.**

**Mikoto-That means cool aunts.**

**Hana-I sense the same waves.**

**Me-Oh, hi Hana. This is our brother Sesshoumaru.**

**Hana-Nice to meet you**

**Sesshoumaru-Like wise.**


	28. Question

-1**Chapter 28: Question**

It was a new day and very loud.

"Get over here!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"And let you put a skirt on me? Hell no!" Brittany yelled back.

Then Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her. "Oh no." Brittany ran for it.

Haru walked through the door. "What's happening now?" He asked.

Mikoto came down stairs just dodging Brittany.

"Sesshoumaru is trying to get Brittany in a skirt."

"Then what is she wearing right now?" Kyo asked.

Yuki asked, "You don't know?"

Kyo said, "She's like a blur!"

"You are a stupid cat." Yuki said.

Mikoto got in the middle. "She's wearing her bed sheets."

Haru yelled, "What!"

Koga came through the door and Brittany's blur came behind Haru, "Save me! He's trying to get me into a damn skirt."

Haru got in a fighting state. Then Sesshoumaru came behind and got Brittany. She started to kick and scream out, "You stupid idiot I'm not going anywhere in a damn skirt."

Then she bite Sesshoumaru and ran to her room. When she came out she was in her usual boy's uniform. "Ha ha! I win!" She said with pride.

"You only win this time. Wait until you are full wolf." Sesshoumaru threat.

"Oh, is it this month?" asked Koga.

"Let me see, first month was dog by myself. Then dog with Mikoto. So this month is wolf. Is that tonight or when is it?"

Mikoto said, "Yeah it's tonight. Oh, that means Mrs. Girly and Queen Flirt are coming."

"Tonight Inuyasha and Kagome are visiting." said Sesshoumaru.

"When did you know?" asked Yuki.

"Knowing Inuyasha just today. Am I right?" Brittany asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. As they got to school they met up with Uo, Hana, and Tohru.

"There is a new student and doctor." Hana said.

"The only new student I know of is Sesshoumaru. Who's the new doc?" Mikoto asked.

"He's a Sohma." Uo said.

"Oh is it Hatori?" asked Kyo.

"How did you know?" Yuki asked.

"I guessed. Didn't know." He said.

"For once you are smart, stupid cat." Yuki remarked.

"Then why call me stupid, damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Because you call me damned. Stupid cat." Yuki yelled.

"Knock it off you two idiots!" Brittany said.

"That's the first. You actually stopped a fight." Mikoto said.

"No, it's not, remember the first time the boys got their swords?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, I thought that was Inuyasha's mother." Mikoto said.

"Anyways who's Hatori?" Brittany asked.

"Didn't you meet him?" asked Haru.

"I don't think so. I guess I'll meet him tomorrow." Brittany said.

School passed by like the first ay. Brittany and Mikoto met Uo with Uo, Tohru, and Hana and talked until the bell rang. Separated and talked to Momiji and Haru for a while then went to class. After some classes try and stay away from big groups of guys talking about them. Meet up with Yuki, Kyo, Hana, Uo, Tohru, and Koga for lunch where they see Sesshoumaru leaving. Then leave each other for class then to Haru's last bell then home. But before going home Sesshoumaru met up with Hana.

"You are beautiful and show no emotion. Will you go out with me?" Sesshoumaru asked without emotion.

Hana looked at him, "I shall tell you tomorrow. For I want to think about it."

Sesshoumaru knew this was not a yes and not a no so he quietly said, "I shall allow you to think about it."

Hana ran up to Uo. (Without breath at that. (o) The twins were there too as well as Tohru. She took in a deep breath, "You wouldn't believe who asked me out."

Tohru danced around, "Who?"

Brittany and Mikoto smiled, "Was it Sesshoumaru?"

Hana smiled for the first time then back to frowning, "Yes. How would you know?"

Mikoto said, "It was obvious he liked you and you like him."

Uo asked, "How would you know?"

Brittany answered for her, "After being around an emotionless brother all our lives we know kind of how he feels."

Uo asked, "What did you say?"

Hana said coolly, "I told him I would think about it."

Mikoto said, "You should go out with him."

Hana asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Brittany said, "We've been waiting for him to get a girlfriend."

"So where do you think he will take you?" asked Uo.

"I really don't know. But when tomorrow comes unless he lives with you I tell him yes." Hana said.

Mikoto said, "He doesn't live with us. Come to think of it me and Brittany don't even know where he lives."

When they came home Inuyasha was home.

Uo asked, "Who is this?"

Brittany and Mikoto said, "Inuyasha our younger brother and his wife Kagome."

Hana asked, "If he's younger why is he married?"

Brittany asked, "We haven't found the right person. Anyways bye."

Hana and Uo left.

Inuyasha asked, "Who were they?"

Mikoto said, "Uo a girl we know."

Brittany finished, "And Hana, the future girlfriend of Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha blinked, "Did I hear that right?"

Mikoto repeated Brittany, "Sesshoumaru's future girlfriend."

Inuyasha laughed, "Who would go out with Sesshoumaru?"

Brittany started to get testy, "Hana. Now are you making fun of us?"

Inuyasha said, "No. It's just funny hearing Sesshoumaru having a girlfriend."

**End of Chapter**

**Sesshoumaru-I asked Hana out.**

**Mikoto-We heard.**

**Sesshoumaru-From who?**

**Me-Your future girlfriend.**

**Sesshoumaru-She's going to say yes?**

**Mikoto-Yeah. She was just wondering if it was cool with us.**


	29. Skirts?

**Chapter 29: Skirts?**

"Isn't it time for both of them to be the same?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru said, "Yes."

The girls were in their rooms. When Brittany came down she had her brown hair, a tail and pointed ears (like Koga) and Mikoto was the same way. Brittany was wearing a black skirt with chains. Mikoto was a strong flirt. Brittany was a bit the same but she was a little more flirtatious then usual.

A guy walked in. It was Hatori without his emotions. Brittany ran right towards him.

Haru got hr by the waist, "Wow. Do you know who he is?"

Brittany shook her head, "Who?"

Haru said, "Hatori Sohma."

Hatori heard his name and looked at Brittany. He asked, "Who are you?"

Brittany got out of Haru's arms. "I'm Brittany. Mikoto's twin sister." she said.

She had started to flirt with Hatori but he didn't give in. Koga had tried to stay away from both Brittany and Mikoto.

Sesshoumaru asked Brittany, "Now who wins?"

Brittany stuck out her tongue, "It's not the school's uniform. Note black with chains. And no dress shirt."

Her shirt was a black t-shirt that said 'Fuck off'. Then she had went to Hatori and started to flirt again. She had finally hugged him and he turned into a seahorse. Brittany's eyes went wide open and whispered, "Ryu. My sweet Ryu, why?"

Then she hit the floor. Haru looked at Hatori then to Brittany. Haru informed Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Mikoto of what looked like what happened.

Mikoto's eyes widened, "What!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Brittany hugged Hatori. So what?"

Mikoto said, "It's Ryu. Oh my god. She remembers Ryu. This is not good."

Hatori had just gotten dressed from the other room.

Haru asked, "Who's Ryu?"

Sesshoumaru said, "It's one of the ancestors of the dragon to you."

Hatori said, "He meant who is he to Brittany?"

Mikoto looked at Sesshoumaru and went to get Brittany to her room. Sesshoumaru explained, "When Brittany was 100 year old she got engaged to one of the Zodiac of our time. He was the dragon, Ryu. But their head of family thought it was wrong and took Ryu away to another part. And our father forbid her from looking for him. Have you ever noticed the necklace on her neck? The one with the red cross."

Haru nodded, "It's broken now." He held it up.

Mikoto came out, "We have to make another necklace."

Haru asked, "Why keep her from her past? The guy is dead anyways."

Inuyasha said, "He has a point."

Brittany came out of her room. Brittany asked, "Why did you keep my secret from me?"

Mikoto said, "You didn't want to know."

Brittany went to her room. Then came back out. She took Haru with her to her room.

She started to talk to him. Brittany asked, "Do you have any problems with my past?"

Haru asked, "Why would I?"

Brittany said nothing and hugged Haru. He turned into a cow but Haru didn't mind.

She whispered, "Can you stay here tonight?"

Haru said, "Yes. I'll stay here." She fell asleep with her in his arms. (I know that doesn't make since but just work with me.)

Meanwhile

Kyo asked, "What do you think they're doing?"

Mikoto said, "I don't know."

Inuyasha said, "It better not be what I think they're doing."

Mikoto went in her room. Then she went through her closet to Brittany's room. She saw Haru in cow form and Brittany asleep with her arms around Haru. Mikoto went with all the guys.

She whispered and got louder with each word, "She's doing nothing. She's asleep so lets go party!"

**End of Chapter**

**Me-What did you think I was doing?**

**Inuyasha-Something.**

**Haru-Probably the same thing we want to do later.**

**Mikoto-When?**

**Inuyasha-Are you really thinking Brittany will do that?**

**Me-Why? Do you think I won't!**

**Mikoto-I know she would.**

**Me-Why do you think that?**

**Mikoto-Because I know you?**

**Inuyasha-What does that mean?**

**Me-None of your business dweb.**

**Inuyasha-Don't call me that!**


	30. Mikoto Knows

-1**Chapter 30: Mikoto knows**

Brittany woke up with Haru getting clothed. Haru was about to go out the door when Brittany spoke up. "Why is it that my family is so weird?"

Haru understood in a way what she was talking about yet at the same time didn't. He simply said, "Everyone has a problem with there family. It just happens some are bigger then others."

Brittany got out of bed and started to walk to the closet, "But my family is a big problem. Me and Mikoto are just some silly girls trying to find a place to fit in. We don't fit here, in my own time, or with humans, wolf demons, or dog demons."

Haru said, "I think you fit in here. It may have bad things happen here but you fit in more places then you think."

Mikoto was getting in a weird mood. But she was half drunk yet she had her head. Mikoto was whispering to everyone, "I'm going up stairs."

Mikoto was walking upstairs to her room. She was going to check up on Brittany but decided to get a shower first. She was getting all dried and was going to her room in a towel. Shigure came out and saw Mikoto, "Hey. You really do look nice in a towel wet."

Mikoto yelled, "Cut it out you pervert!"

Sesshoumaru came out and saw Mikoto in a towel shaking her fist. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Mikoto asked, "What the fuck does it look like?"

Inuyasha was walking up the stairs to the guest room, "Like you striping for Shigure."

Mikoto flicked off Inuyasha, "Wasn't asking you fucker!"

Yuki came out, "Do you have to use such language?"

Kyo was out of the shower from down the hall, "She can talk the way she wants to you damn rat!"

Mikoto shouted, "Don't you two start arguing. This is between…um. This was just a thing between me and Shigure. Then it turned in a thing between me Sesshoumaru. Then me, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha. Then me and Yuki to Yuki and Kyo. That was a lot to say."

Kyo asked, "Isn't this when Brittany comes out and starts to say some rude or flirtsy thing?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah and isn't that when Haru either agrees with Brittany or try and make out with her."

Mikoto yelled, "I don't give a damn. They can fucking change you know damn right."

Shigure came up, "You do really look nice."

Mikoto had remembered that she was still in her towel. The guys of the house were socking Shigure in the head. Mikoto yelled, "I'm going to get changed."

She got in her room and went in the closet. When she saw that some of the things she wanted to wear was Brittany's she went to Brittany's door and opened it to see Haru entangled with Brittany. Luckily for Mikoto Brittany and Haru didn't notice one bit. She quickly just went her room and stayed quietly. She laughed after a while. She thought about how this would give her an advantage. After all dad didn't want Brittany having sex with anyone until she got married. Mikoto was defiantly keeping this a secret until Brittany wanted it out.

After about an hour of waiting Mikoto knocked on Brittany's side. "Come in." Brittany invited her in.

"Hey I was wondering if I can borrow some clothes from you." Mikoto smiled.

"Sure. Why are you smiling?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, nothing." Mikoto lied. She grabbed the clothes she wanted and got out. Brittany was wondering what was up with Mikoto. She didn't take any notice. Then she went to take a shower. Mikoto went down stairs to get everyone their breakfast.

"I know something you guys don't know." Mikoto sang. Haru was downstairs at that time.

Kyo asked, "What is it?" Mikoto stopped singing.

She then started to sing, "I'm not telling!"

Inuyasha yelled, "Tell us woman!"

Mikoto shook her head, "Sorry little brother. Now you need to learn to control that temper."

Inuyasha muttered, "Keh, you shouldn't talk."

Mikoto hit him in the head with his plate of food, "I heard that."

Sesshoumaru looked at his younger siblings, "You are acting like kids. What would father say?"

Brittany was coming downstairs, "Who gives a damn about what father thinks?"

Mikoto then started to sing again, "I know something and I'm not telling what." Brittany immediately stopped in her steps and looked at Mikoto. The last time Mikoto had song that song she knew about her and Ryu were dating. In fact the only time she sang that song was that she knew something about Brittany. Brittany knew that Mikoto knew something.

Brittany asked, "What the hell do you know?" Haru and everyone looked at her.

Sesshoumaru asked, "What is with you?"

Brittany said, "Last time she sang that was she knew something about me."

Inuyasha asked, "How would you know if it's about you?"

Brittany yelled, "Every fucking time she sings that damn song it's about me."

Kyo asked, "What do you have to hid now?"

Brittany asked, "Haru, do I have anything to hid?" Haru looked at her and shook his head.

Brittany looked at Kyo, "What did I have to hid before?"

Kyo laughed, "I guess why you kicked out of 10 schools."

Brittany said, "I told you guys." Yuki shook his head.

Brittany caught his motion, "What now?" Yuki said nothing.

Mikoto asked, "Do you really want me to say out loud now?" Brittany shook her head.

Mikoto went into a different room, "I know about you and Haru."

Brittany looked wide, "How?"

Mikoto smiled, "I walked in by accident."

**End of Chapter**

**Me- YOU WHAT!**

**Mikoto- I walked in.**

**Kyo- What are you talking about?**

**Me- Mind your fucking business.**

**Yuki- Must you use that language?**

**Me- Yes.**


	31. The Answer

-1**Chapter 31- The Answer**

**I want to take a minute to tell you about other stories. My friend is nice enough to talk about other friends stories so I can only be nice enough and do the same. I want to tell you to go to an author named divadaddygogirl.I might have spelled it out wrong but you should read her stories. Some are on wrestling but they are good either way. Anyway on to the story.**

A new day and a new answer to a special question. Hana was searching for Sesshoumaru in the morning. Well, at least his waves. Brittany was at a wall making-out with Haru. Yuki and Kyo were arguing while Mikoto tried to stop them. Then HE was in the middle of it all. Hana stayed where she was. For if one wants an answer bad enough they will seek you. Hana started to talk to Uo for a while. Then Sesshoumaru came to Hana's back.

He asked, "May I have a word with you?" Hana nodded.

"Excuse us Uo." Uo smirked knowing what it was all about.

"No problem." Then she started to talk to Tohru who had some playing cards with her.

Sesshoumaru started to talk, "You know why I am here. So, I must know your answer." Hana flashed a smile. Then quickly frowned.

"My answer is how sweet to you?", She asked.

Sesshoumaru answered, "As sweet as the smell of roses yet even more sweeter then I can describe."

Hana responded, "Then you shall have your ever sweet answer. The answer is yes." Right after she said yes the bell rang. Hana went to her first class to bring it up.

"So how id it go?"

Hana calmly said, "He has my answer." Tohru giggled then clapped in glee.

Uo shouted, "This is to be celebrated after your first date."

Brittany asked, "When and where is your first date?"

Hana shrugged, "I kind of ran off before we could talk about it."

Mikoto and Brittany yelled, "Hana!"

Hana said, "The bell rang. Anyway what am I suppose to do? Make-out with him like you and Haru."

Brittany frowned, "No, but at least you could tell him where to meet you after school."

Hana finally gave in , "Fine. Give him this note at lunch." After class they had half an hour to do whatever. Brittany just played cards with Tohru and Yuki. Kyo and Mikoto were talking when Inuyasha came in.

Mikoto yelled, "What the hell? Why are you here?"

Inuyasha said, "To say bye and I think I know what you know."

Mikoto asked, "Then what is it?" Inuyasha whispered something in Mikoto's ear. Mikoto punch him in the head.

"I'm not engaged and Brittany's not either."

Brittany asked, "Everyone would know if any of us were engaged but Akito." then she added, "You're such a dumb as."

**End of Chapter**

**Inuyasha- Then what is it?**

**Me- Why do you care?**

**Inuyasha- I want to know**

**Mikoto- You should really mind your own business.**

**Me- So mind your damn business.**


	32. Movie Night

-1**Chapter 32- Movie Night**

Haru asked, "Should we really hid what we did?"

Brittany said, "No, not really."

Haru asked, "Then why are you not wanting Mikoto to tell everyone?" They were in Brittany's room. Haru had stayed over to watch some movies and stuff.

Brittany said, "I would rather have everyone know either on their own or by one of us."

Haru asked, "Are you embarrassed?"

Brittany started to kiss Haru, "Of course I'm not embarrassed. If I was I wouldn't be going out with you." Then they went downstairs.

Mikoto asked, "What are we watching today?"

Brittany said, "Something scary." Haru agreed. Tohru was there too. She had started shaking.

Yuki asked, "What's wrong?" Everyone looked at her.

Tohru said, "Nothing for I am to face my fears." Uo was there because Brittany and Mikoto invited her.

She spoke up ,"We don't have to watch something scary."

Tohru shook her head, "No I must face my fears. My mother said the best thing in life was to face my fears."

Yuki said, "But you know we don't have to watch a scary movie." Then Momiji came in.

Kyo stood up and asked, "Who invited you?"

Brittany said, "I did. I thought someone should take the place of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, or Hana."

Kyo said, "But they are all gloomy people. Anyway why is Hana and Sesshoumaru missing? I know that Inuyasha left back home."

Tohru asked, "No one told you? Hana and Sesshoumaru are on a date tonight."

Brittany said, "I wanted some company with some energy. I also asked if Momiji knew anyone around with his energy."

Kyo asked, "Who else is coming?"

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know."

Kyo yelled, "You don't know!"

Mikoto said, "Everyone Brittany invited she told to invite who they wanted to."

Momiji said, "I invited Kisa and Kisa invited her prince. I also invited Hatori."

Tohru said, "I invited Uo and Hana." Then Kisa came in with her boyfriendKisa said quietly barely a whisper, "I invited Aya if you don't mind." Then Aya came through the door like a king. Yuki shook his head.

Kyo asked, "Is everyone here?" Everyone shrugged. They waited for more people in half an hour but no one else came. But they were just playing a game. Turned out Hatori actually came just because Aya. Shigure came out when they started to watch the movie. A lot of people were on the floor. Haru sat next to Brittany who sat next to Shigure. Shigure was next to Mikoto who was next to Kyo. Then Hatori was next to him. After Hatori came Aya who was next to Yuki and Tohru. Most of the kids were on the couch because someone wanted to next to someone else. Most of the movie was not watch but people arguing and telling other people to bug off. Then Mikoto had enough. She stood up

"Okay, no one is watching the movie. So ,I'm making it a game night instead. So we are going to play spin the bottle." Some people were pleased while others weren't.

Brittany stood behind Mikoto and said, "Whoever doesn't want to play could go home." Everyone stood still. No one moved. Haru went out of the room and got a bottle from the kitchen. Everyone made a circle. Aya volunteered to go first. It landed on Shigure. Mikoto whistled. Everyone either oooed at laughed. Shigure and Aya kissed. Yuki looked very embarrassed.

Saying to himself, "Why did god give me a brother like Aya?" Shigure landed on Brittany. Shigure made a yes motion. Aya made an insulted look on his face and then laughed. Brittany went and landed on Hatori. Brittany just came up and kissed him. Hatori the left .Aya followed very closely behind. Shigure left to see them out. Then one by one left. Then it was left to only Brittany and Haru. They started to play around. Then Haru pinned Brittany on the ground. They started to make-out.

Then Haru asked, "You know that this s your last school year?" Brittany nodded.

Haru asked, "What are you going to be doing?"

Brittany said, "I'm going to stay in this house and wait till your done with school."

**End of Chapter**

**Aya- Why did you leave after kissing Brittany?**

**Hatori- I didn't want to kiss a guy.**

**Aya- But that was kind of fun.**


	33. Blue moon

-1**Chapter 33: Blue Moon**

Koga was walking to the Sohma house and was wondering what was up. Mikoto's spyder eclipse was packed and Brittany was putting some of her stuff in Haru's mustang GT.

Koga asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Brittany said, "Going to the Sohma's summer house." Yuki had just pulled in with Tohru all packed up.

Yuki said, "I have everyone I want to come." Haru walked out and kissed Brittany. Mikoto came out and put her things in the back.

Mikoto asked, "Are you bringing your motorcycle Brittany?"

Brittany shrugged, "Not from what I see. I don't see any trucks." As she said that a huge truck came in. Everyone looked at it and wondered who it was. Then Aya and Hatori came out.

Mikoto asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Aya said, "We heard that some pretty girls needed help getting their motorcycles to the summer home."

Brittany asked, "From who?"

He said, "From the girl herself."

Mikoto asked, "Who is this pretty girl?"

Aya said, "The only one with a black motorcycle with a rose and a dragon on it."

Brittany asked, "How did you know about the design on my motorcycle? The fact that you have never seen my motorcycle."

Aya shrugged, "Why is it that you have a dragon and not a cow?"

Haru came behind her a got her by her waist, "You don't have to tell him."

Brittany looked at him, "That is none of your fucking business. Are you going to be nice and come or be greater fun and not come?"

Hatori came out of the door, "We are only here to come to the summer home and help out with your problem."

Brittany looked at him, "Okay then I'm going to get my motorcycle in there. Be prepared for anything." Brittany put her helmet on and went really fast to the camper. She got in and then took her helmet off. Then got into Haru's car and took out her CD of HIM Dark Light and put it in. She yelled for everyone to get into a car. Tohru was in Yuki's car. Brittany was in Haru's car and Kyo was in Mikoto's car. Then they all went to the house. Everyone had their own music in their car. Each time one of them heard the other one's they turned theirs up. When they finally reach the house everyone was in a hurried rush. For that night was a blue moon. Brittany and Mikoto were very wild and enthusiastic. They started with putting everyone's things away before the others could stretch. Then they started to dance. To make matters worst, water was near them.

Mikoto looked at Brittany, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Brittany nodded, "Skinny dipping." All the guys had their eyes wide open. Brittany then looked at Tohru.

Brittany before removing her bra and panties which was the only thing on at the moment asked, "Tohru, why don't you come to?" Tohru being very easy to persuade nodded. She started to run to the water and tripped. Then she took off her skirt and started to unbutton her top.

Mikoto said, "If you don't want to you don't have to."

Tohru said, "It might be a fun experience." Then all of the guys were trying to persuade the girls not to do what they were doing. But they finally got all of their clothes off. The guys turned their heads and turned around only when they heard three plops in the water.

Kyo yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you girls!" They were still in the water.

Mikoto yelled back, "Why don't you join us?"

Kyo asked, "Are you joking?"

Brittany said, "No. Why don't you come to Haru?"

Haru yelled back, "Coming!" He took his shirt off and was about to take his pants off when Hatori said not to.

Haru asked, "Why not?"

Hatori said, "It's clod and night time. More or likely they are going to get a cold. Each one of them."

Yuki said, "Then we should get them towels." Then they went inside to get three towels. When they came out the girls were coming out of the water. The guys turned to their backs.

Hatori asked, "Are you covered?"

The girls replied, "Yes." Then they ran to their rooms and got short skirts and tang tops. Brittany had black tank top and black short skirt with zippers and chains all around. Mikoto was wearing red tang top and a black skirt with spikes and Tohru was wearing pink tang top with pink skirt. They were all barefooted. They started a bond fire then drinking Smirnoff. When they were on the verge of passing out they went back to skinny dipping. When they were finally all passed out the guys took them to their room.

**End of Chapter**

**Kyo-What the hell was your problem?**

**Mikoto-Well, when the blue moon comes we are kind of wild.**

**Kyo-What about you?**

**Tohru-It was fun. I think I'll do that again.**


	34. Colds

-1**Chapter 34: Colds**

Mikoto woke up with a splitting headache. Kyo was there with aspirin and water.

He asked, "What was your problem yesterday?"

Mikoto said, "The blue moon. Now please leave me aaaah-aaaah-choo!"

Kyo sighed, "Now you have a cold."

Mikoto said, "It was fun."

Tohru rolled over and nearly fell off but Yuki caught her.

She yelled, "Oww. My head hurts and aaaah-aaaah-choo."

Yuki said, "Lay down you have a cold."

Brittany was getting out of bed to close the curtains and sneezed. She started a sneeze fest and went back to bed. She saw an aspirin and water and took it. She fell back to sleep. When she woke back up Haru was in her face. Haru wasn't the only one Hatori was there.

Mikoto was trying to explain the Blue moon makes them do stuff without thinking it over. Kyo wasn't taking it. Aya came in the room.

Aya asked, "Why is such a beautiful girl being with the sad and pathetic Kyon?"

Kyo yelled, "Don't call me Kyon!"

Mikoto wasn't blushing but quiet confused, "What do you care?"

Aya took her hand a kissed it, "I may care for you." Now Mikoto was blushing. Kyo punch Aya in the head.

"What the hell are you doing? She's my girlfriend."

Aya rubbed his head, "But you aren't taking really good care of her. And after all this may be your last summer out." Mikoto was really confused now.

She asked, "What do you mean may be his last summer?" Kyo looked angry at Aya.

Aya continued, "You didn't know? Kyo is to be caged up for the rest of his life."

Mikoto turned to Kyo, "Is this true?" Kyo nodded.

Mikoto shook her head, "Damn it! Why didn't you tell me?"

Kyo said, "Cause I knew you would act like this."

Mikoto said, "We'll just have to go and live in my time where no one knows who you are." Then she pushed them out of her room. Kyo punch Aya.

"Why'd you tell?"

Aya asked, "Why didn't you?"

Brittany yelled, "Get out of my face!"

Haru asked, "Are you okay?"

Brittany said, "Of course. I had more fun yesterday that's all." She carefully went to the window. She opened the window and nearly fell.

"Wow. I didn't think I got that drunk." Brittany said.

"Well, you do need rest." Hatori said. Brittany walked out of her room.

"I don't need rest. I just got a little dizzy. I'm going out the door." She was going out when a girl ran in. She had long black hair. She wore very short dress and some boots.

"Who the hell are you?" Brittany asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm Rin."

Brittan said, "I'm Brittany, Haru's girlfriend." Haru came out to see Rin. He couldn't stop looking at Rin. Brittany was getting very jealous. So she took Haru by the arm and then kissed him. She waited for a response. Nothing happened. She ran out of the house and got a stone and threw it at Tohru's window. Tohru open her window.

Brittany yelled, "Come with Mikoto and we'll have some fun!" Tohru came down with Mikoto.

Mikoto said, "You know this is Kyo's last summer here?"

Tohru looked shocked, "Why?"

Mikoto said, "Cause he's the cat."

Brittany said, "Haru is attracted to this girl named Rin."

Mikoto said, "No way." Then she heard something. The sun was falling slowly but surly. They were near the lake.

Kyo popped near and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Mikoto looked at him, "Of course I will marry you." They kissed.

**End of Chapter**

**Me-That was so sweet.**

**Tohru-Now why is it that Kyo pops the question first?**

**Mikoto-Actually Inuyasha was the first.**


	35. The End

-1**Chapter 35- The End**

**Okay I'm not going to go that last chapter that may continue to something else.I will just tell you how it ends at least their lives in MY story version.**

**Rin Sohma-** She dyes five years later. Not from anyone but herself. She killed herself by stabbing herself in the heart.

**Yuki Sohma-** He eventually married Tohru after a while. For he got a good job and house before hand.

**Kyo Sohma-** As you know he and Mikoto were getting married. They had six children in Mikoto's time. Two boys and four girls. Kyo the second, Matthew, Mikoto the second, Mary, Lucy, Aoi.

**Haru Sohma-** Eventually married Brittany. They had three kids. Two girls and one boy. He went to college and a good job. But not before marring Rin Sohma.

**Hatori Sohma-**Married Brittany before Haru. He died from natural causes after having two kids with Brittany one boy, one girl.

**Inuyasha Inu-** Married Kagome. Had ten children. Five boys and five girls.

**Sesshoumaru Inu-** Got married with Hana after telling her he was a demon. She was okay with it. They had four kids. Three boys and one girl.

**Brittany Inu-** First broke up with Haru after that summer who married Rin. She started dating Hatori then married. They had two kids. Hatori the second and Sakura. After Hatori's death Haru fell in love with her again after Rin's death. They married and had three kids. Ryu who was possessed by the dragon spirit. Rose who was controlled by the horse spirit and Joan who was normal but demons none the less. Of course she was a widow for humans die before demons.

**Mikoto Inu-**Married Kyo. Her first and last love. For she did not marry anymore but did have more kids later but only six with Kyo. Kyo the second, Kashiwagi, Akashi, Rin, Clair, and Isabel.

**Hana-** Married Sesshoumaru after finding out he was a demon. She loved him anyways. She lived with him in the past and didn't regret it. They had four kids together. Fernando, Arthur, Henry, and Maria.

**Tohru Honda-** She went to college. She really didn't want to leave Yuki. But he said he didn't want her to stay. After five years in college she came back to find Yuki. They later got married and had three children. Two boys and one girl. Violet, Christopher, Stephen.

**So there you have it you want to know how this works out.**

**Tohru and Yuki Sohma live together and die around the same age. Brittany lives past Haru's life yet stays in the future. She never changes her name but lives with the Sohma's. Ever so often she marries a new guy. Over her life she has over 15 children. Some go to the past and visit and some stay in the future. That goes for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Mikoto.**

If you don't get it just send me an e-mail at Title the message 'Question for Demon Baskets'


End file.
